Prowl
by Chupachupss
Summary: La famille Mikaelson avait toujours eu ce dicton : "L'amour au sein de cette famille, est la plus grande faiblesse. Nous ne ressentons rien, et nous ne nous soucions pas." C'était le code qui les faisait vivre. Alors, pourquoi a-t-il sauvé cette fille ? Klaus/Caroline. AU. – Traduction –
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle splendide fiction. Il faut dire que j'y pense depuis le mois de Juin et que je peux enfin commencer cette traduction.

Cette fiction appartient entièrement à l'auteure : **"withfireandblood" **qui a accepté que je la traduise :) (et qui a gentiment patienté pendant plusieurs mois (Juin-Février quand même), attendant que je termine l'écriture de ma précédente traduction qui touchait à sa fin -_Time And Time Again_.)

**TRES IMPORTANT :**

Dans cet univers, les personnages sont humains, mais, avant de cliquer immédiatement sur une autre page si cette idée vous décourage à lire la suite, je tiens à préciser que l'on retrouvera dans de nombreux chapitres des passages des épisodes du Klaroline, il y aura de nombreux sous-entendus, de clins d'oeil et la relation amour/haine reste la même (après tout, c'est ce qui définie le Klaro!) et Klaus n'est vraiment pas un bonhomme très très gentil x3. Certains événements seront vraiment très proches de l'univers de TVD, (le Conseil des Fondateurs est présent).

* * *

**/!\ Je conseille cette fiction aux ****bons anglicistes****, qui ont un niveau de langue assez élevé pour comprendre certains mots plutôt complexes. Les dialogues avec Caroline sont compréhensibles mais tout ce qui est affaire policière et tout ce qui se passe avec Klaus est très compliqué. Bref, la fiction a un niveau de langue beaucoup trop élevé je trouve pour les in-habitués de l'anglais et je leur conseille fortement de ne pas débuter avec cette fiction. /!\**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui arriveraient à comprendre ce genre d'écriture, je vous suggère d'aller tout de suite lire la fiction dans sa langue d'origine si ce n'est pas déjà fait. :) **

* * *

**« It never troubles the wolf how many the sheep may be » - Virgil.**

_« Le loup n'est jamais troublé par le nombre de brebis qu'il peut y avoir. »_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**** :**

Caroline était au téléphone tandis qu'elle marchait activement dans l'aéroport. Elle devait se dépêcher d'attraper le vol. Elle avait passé des heures à s'agiter sur quoi porter, coiffant ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, se maquillant pour finalement tout enlever en se rinçant le visage et recommencer à zéro. Tout devait être parfait.

« Bonnie, tu viens de me sauver la vie, déclara Caroline au téléphone niché contre son épaule. C'est vraiment incroyable.

- Un des rares avantages de travailler pour une compagnie aérienne, répondit Bonnie. Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais j'ai finalement réussi à trouver deux vols dans ta gamme de prix pour une semaine, et avec mon rabais d'employé, ce n'est pas mal du tout.

- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te suis redevable pour cela. Cela fait huit mois que je n'ai pas vu Tyler, et je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce voyage sans toi.

- Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait si longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu !

- Je sais, pas vrai ? Et il lui reste encore une autre année dans son programme en Afrique du Sud avant qu'il ne puisse revenir. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque je me présenterai devant lui. Il va être complètement ahuri !

- Il ne sait pas que tu viens ?

- Je voulais lui faire une surprise. Déclara Caroline. Je connais son emploi du temps et j'ai l'adresse de son appartement, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais me présenter là-bas, histoire de lui donner le choc de sa vie.

- Et de lui donner _quelque chose d'autre_ qui choquera sa vie.

- Oh, mon Dieu, oui. Caroline eût un petit rire. Ça fait tellement trooooop longtemps. »

**L'embarquement pour le vol 1856, toutes rangées, à Johannesburg. **

« Oups, il est temps d'y aller, dit Caroline.

- Appelles moi lorsque tu auras atterri. Et amuse-toi bien ! Répondit Bonnie. »

* * *

La barre de métal qui entourait la salle au centre de la station semblait émettre une sorte de répulsion, car des officiers ordinairement détendues de cette station restaient aussi éloignés que possible, changeants leurs itinéraires à travers la pièce pour éviter d'être n'importe où mais proche de _lui_. La cellule renfermait un homme, qu'ils avaient seulement entendus parler par divers murmures et que même l'officier le plus expérimenté n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Ils étaient tous à bord.

Il avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine, mais sa façon de faire face à l'autorité lui donnait beaucoup plus. Même maintenant, meurtri et alors que ses mains ruisselaient de sang, il avait un air majestueux. Il était assis au milieu de la cage, la tête haute, regardant les officiers qui couraient partout comme s'ils étaient dans une cour.

Il avait été assommé par la chute d'une poutre dans l'entrepôt où il torturait ses victimes. Telle avait été sa malchance lorsque son propre homme l'avait trahi en échange d'argent lucratif, de faibles offres promises par la protection de l'état, et de l'hélicoptère de Kol qui arrivait, mais étant en retard, la poutre avait eût le temps de tomber et la police de grouiller… Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû se passer. Si le plan A, B ou C s'étaient passés comme prévu, il ne serait pas ici. Son plan était artistique, magnifique. L'équipe de choc policière se précipitait alors qu'il s'enfuyait, en haut du bâtiment vers l'hélicoptère. Les bombes auraient dû tous les tuer, ainsi que l'homme qui l'avait trahi. Et il aurait regardé tout cela se dérouler du ciel.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la poutre qui lui tombait dessus, tout aurait été parfait. S'il n'y avait pas eu le retard de Kol, il n'aurait pas été debout sous cette poutre à ce même moment. Au moins, il avait réussi à tuer la plupart d'entre eux en déclenchant des bombes alors qu'ils se traînaient tous derrière lui hors dans le bâtiment, après l'avoir attrapé. C'était vraiment leur erreur de ne pas avoir vérifié ses poches, où avait été installé un détonateur, avant de le traîner dans la voiture de police. S'il n'avait pas été victime de cette commotion cérébrale, il aurait probablement réussi à en tuer un peu plus.

Les officiers s'agitaient nerveusement, conscients qu'il pouvait entendre chacun de leur mot. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, leur assurait leur chef, Niklaus Mikaelson ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour.

« Appelez le commissaire, nous devons l'extrader aux Etats-Unis.

- Il s'agit d'un déporté britannique, cela n'affectera-t-il pas l'extradition ?

- Il est peut-être britannique, mais les différents crimes que nous avons épinglé sont principalement américains. Les Canadiens pourraient vouloir l'avoir aussi, mais il y a beaucoup plus de charges aux States.

- Ils ont plusieurs gars que nous voulons, pour qu'ils subissent un procès ici. Nous avons besoin de ce commerce avec les Etats-Unis.

- Les Britanniques ne voudront-ils pas s'occuper de lui ? Devrions-nous passer un appel à leur consulat ?

- Ils ne voudront pas le réclamer, ce n'est pas un citoyen ordinaire. Ils ne vont pas se précipiter pour défendre ce gars.

- Contente-toi d'appeler le commissaire. L'attraper a été ma plus grande fierté et rajoute une plume à mon chapeau [1]… Je ne veux pas le garder ici. Faisons l'échange, il y a encore des gars qui sont libres dehors et je veux tous les voir derrière les barreaux. »

* * *

Le commissaire se secouait dans son lit lorsque son téléphone sonna dans le milieu de la nuit.

« Monsieur. Il s'agit d'une situation. Nous avons besoin de vous à la station immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- Nous l'avons, Monsieur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous avons capturé Mikaelson.

- Lequel ? Siffla le commissaire, ne voulant pas encore célébrer la nouvelle jusqu'à ce que ce soit confirmé. »

Il était sûr que la nouvelle se référait à Kol Mikaelson. Il avait couru dans la nature depuis des années, s'échappant toujours de peu à sa capture. Rebekah était la plus jeune, mais Kol était plus téméraire. Si l'un d'entre eux serait pris, ce serait certainement Kol. Les bruits qui courraient disaient qu'Elijah et Niklaus avaient quelque chose à voir avec la chance de Kol, plongeant toujours à son secours et faisant distraction lorsque la police s'apprêtait à l'encercler, lui donnant une chance de s'échapper à chaque fois. Ses frères aînés n'avaient jamais été pris, mais ils étaient recherchés dans plusieurs pays.

« Niklaus. Nous avons capturé Niklaus Mikaelson. »

Le commissaire était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. L'un des criminels les plus infâmes et insaisissables du monde ne pouvait pas être assis dans son poste. La rumeur disait que Niklaus était le pire parmi tous les Mikaelson. Finn purgeait cinq peines de prison à vie consécutives et était un saint par rapport à son frère, le fils bâtard de « La Veuve Noire », Esther. On l'appelait Le Loup. On disait que certaines de ses victimes avaient des plaies animales, comme si elles avaient été attaquées par une bête féroce. On les retrouvait souvent les gorges égorgées avec trois longs traits, comme les griffes d'un loup.

La Veuve Noire avait la distinction d'être la seule femme, dans toute l'histoire récente, à la tête d'une grande famille de criminalité organisée. Elle avait repris le flambeau lorsque son mari, Mikael, est mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Certaines personnes étaient convaincues qu'elle l'avait tué elle-même, tandis que d'autres chuchotaient qu'elle avait chargé Le Loup de le faire. Son fils bâtard, son bien le plus précieux, l'enfant qu'elle affichait pour succéder son mari. Elle avait bien formé tous ses enfants, l'arrestation de Finn et son échec devant son incapacité à briser la sécurité maximale de la prison avaient été une pure déception qui la rendait honteuse, et elle jura de ne plus jamais laisser la police capturer l'un de ses enfants.

La tête du commissaire nageait dans ces pensées, où il la revoyait. Elle était dangereusement belle, même dans les années 50, et sa meute d'enfants avaient maintenant tous grandi et étaient devenus plus meurtriers que jamais. Ils avaient été évincés par toutes les polices qui puissent exister, avocat, juge et jury qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'arrestation de Finn. Cependant les agents de sécurité qui travaillaient dans cette aile de prison disparaissaient et s'échouaient sur les plages une semaine plus tard. C'était un avertissement, afin de leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié, et qu'ils s'étaient engagés à le libérer. Pas même le programme de protection des témoins internationale pourrait aider les pauvres âmes qui avaient un jour osé traverser la Veuve Noire et ses enfants.

« Dis ça encore ? Siffla-t-il dans le téléphone.

- Niklaus Mikaelson. Il est sous notre contrôle.

- Tu dis… Commença-t-il, convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Monsieur, nous avons Le Loup dans l'une de nos cages.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Dit le commissaire, se précipitant hors du lit dans la chambre pour prendre son fusil et son badge. »

* * *

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et vérifia deux fois l'adresse. Elle était au deuxième étage d'un immeuble occupé, à seulement quelques pas du campus où était son programme. Elle regarda le numéro sur le papier, confirmant que c'était la bonne porte. C'était donc ici, l'endroit où elle avait envoyé toutes ses lettres et paquets. Il avait probablement dû accrocher toutes ces photos, celles qu'elle lui avait envoyées peu après son départ. Elle l'imaginait les regarder d'un air nostalgique, pensant à elle alors qu'elle lui manquait, tout comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Elle retint son souffle, excitée de voir le futur regard sur son visage lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte. C'était le moment. Elle frappa.

Elle entendit le clic du verrou que quelqu'un retirait près de la porte, et elle se redressa, lissant ses cheveux et affichant son plus beau sourire. Tyler sera terrassé de surprise.

Telle fut sa confusion lorsqu'une jolie brune ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une chemise d'homme et pas grand-chose d'autre. Elle avait probablement dû se tromper d'appartement… ?

« Vous n'êtes pas ma nourriture chinoise, dit la jeune fille, regardant Caroline de haut en bas.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai dû me tromper d'endroit, je suis à la recherche de-, commença-t-elle, mais un cri de l'autre côté de la pièce la coupa.

- Hayley, reviens dans le lit ! »

Caroline reconnut immédiatement la voix. Une sensation de malaise la frappa dans le creux de son estomac. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais elle se chargea de passer devant la jeune fille et de rentrer dans l'appartement. Elle se trouvait face à face à un Tyler tout nu, qui la regardait comme si c'était un fantôme.

« Surprise, dit doucement Caroline, les larmes dans ses yeux commençant à se former.

- Care', je peux tout expliquer, commença-t-il.

- Sérieusement ? Ne t'en prends même pas la peine.

- Non, attends. Caroline ! Cria-t-il.

- Quoi ? Que pourrais-tu éventuellement avoir à me dire, Tyler ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Vas-tu vraiment essayer de le nier ? Donne-moi au moins un peu de crédit. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire à n'importe quel mensonge que tu pourrais me sortir. »

Il regarda simplement vers le bas.

« Depuis quand tout cela dure-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Care', ne fais pas ça. Je ne peux pas.

- Depuis quand ? »

Il regardait la jeune fille qui se déplaçait d'un air mal à l'aise dans la chambre, essayant de se couvrir un peu. Caroline s'attendait à ce qu'elle vole dans une rage folle, le réprimandant de lui avoir menti autant qu'à elle. Mais elle avait l'air plus coupable que bouleversée. Elle avait dû savoir qu'il avait une petite amie pendant tout ce temps.

« Depuis quand, Tyler ?

- Hayley et moi nous connaissions, elle était dans la même classe que moi il y a quelques années. Nous nous sommes revus lors de ma première semaine ici, c'était sympa d'avoir quelqu'un de familier autour de moi.

- Tu ne l'as jamais mentionnée, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais retrouvé une ancienne connaissance ici.

- Ça a commencé peu de temps après. »

Elle secoua la tête, dégoûtée.

« Je suis désolé, Care'. Hayley et moi avons tous les deux des personnes chez nous. Nous avons pensé que ça ne ferait pas de mal si elles ne savaient pas. Nous allions arrêter une fois que nous serions rentrés.

- Entends-tu ce que tu me dis, Tyler ? Comment peux-tu même essayer de justifier cela ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. »

Elle le regarda.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. J'allais t'attendre pendant ces deux années entières que tu passerais ici. Au moins maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de passer l'année entière à attendre. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Care', attends ! Nous pouvons résoudre ce problème !

- Au revoir, Tyler. »

Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la porte, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit se briser. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser cette satisfaction. Il ne méritait pas de voir à quel point il pouvait lui faire mal. Elle attrapa sa valise et marcha aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Quand elle se fatigua finalement, elle trouva un banc où s'asseoir et appela Bonnie.

* * *

Le commissaire glissa le téléphone sans fil à travers les barreaux. L'homme dans la cellule se dirigea lentement vers celui-ci, avant de s'accroupir pour le ramasser. Niklaus Mikaelson semblait étonnement jeune pour quelqu'un qui possédait un si long casier judiciaire. Il pouvait être à plusieurs jours de la trentaine et pourtant, il avait tué beaucoup plus que trente personnes. Ce n'était pas non-plus seulement un meurtrier, c'était un homme de la renaissance d'un criminel, expert en tout.

Le commissaire essaya de ne pas trembler, de laisser sa peur remonter à la surface et regardait ce spectacle avec répulsion. Trente-cinq ans de métier et il n'avait jamais été en face du mal en personne. Les criminels comme Niklaus Mikaelson n'étaient venus que quelques fois au cours des siècles. Toute sa famille était une légende, se glissant à travers les ombres, évitant tous d'être capturés, ou prévoyant une gestion pour se libérer des tentatives pour les mettre en prison. Enfin, tous les Mikaelson mis à part le frère aîné, Finn. Finn avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans l'isolement, puis avait finalement vécu dans le monde extérieur. Mais même Finn Mikaelson, peut-être le plus célèbre criminel en garde vue, n'était rien comparé à Niklaus.

Pas même La Veuve Noire, la femme la plus puissante et aux crimes organisés, ne comparait son fils. Elle avait fait en sorte que tous ses enfants soient impitoyables, mais elle prenait soin particulièrement de faire en sorte que son bâtard soit le plus sauvage et le plus impitoyable de tous. C'était un secret ouvert, que lorsque Mikael était vivant, et accédait encore à l'entreprise familial d'exécution, il avait abusé de sa femme par tous les moyens possibles, sans cesser de la punir pour son affaire et cet enfant illégitime qu'elle avait créé. Au lieu de se laisser détruire, cela avait provoqué un feu chez Esther. Elle avait enduré chaque coup, chaque mot cruel, chaque fois que Mikael la rabaissait, faisant son chemin vers elle tandis qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas le faire… Elle avait absorbé toute sa colère et s'était glissée dans l'ombre avec le fils qu'elle n'avait pas partagé avec lui. Elle l'avait transformé en Loup. Puis elle avait pris sa revanche.

Le commissaire savait tout sur la famille Mikaelson. Il remua nerveusement en voyant celui que l'on nommait Loup, devant lui, juste de l'autre côté des barreaux, tenant le téléphone.

« C'est pour quoi ? Demanda le prisonnier en montrant le téléphone.

- Tu as le droit à un appel. Un. »

Niklaus tourna le téléphone dans ses mains. Il savait comment cet objet fonctionnait. Il sourit tandis qu'il composait le numéro du téléphone brûleur _(N-T : Jetable) _qu'utilisait Elijah.

« Ils tracent cet appel donc nous devons faire ça vite. Je suis à Johannesburg, ils veulent me déplacer aux Etats-Unis. Tu sais quoi faire, dit Niklaus aussi rapidement que possible. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone et mit les mains entre les barreaux afin de le remettre au commissaire.

L'homme regarda son prisonnier et ressentit un nouveau sentiment de rage. Bien sûr, Mikaelson aurait su voir s'il y aurait pu avoir des tentatives pour retracer l'appel, afin de repérer où ses alliés étaient. Il avait renversé le commutateur et l'avait utilisé à son avantage. Maintenant ses personnes savaient où il était. Ils auraient désormais besoin de faire appel à son équipe pour entourer la station. Une attaque était plus que probable. Le Veuve Noire ne permettrait pas qu'un autre de ses enfants se fasse prendre. Non sans un combat.

Le commissaire se déménagea à la salle de technologie, à la recherche d'une lueur d'espoir, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mikaelson avait joué avec eux. Ils n'auraient rien.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons ?

- Il a appelé un numéro brûlé. La voix sur l'autre ligne était masculine, éventuellement Kol ou Elijah. Ils ne se sont échangés que quelques mots, donc c'est difficile à dire. Tout ce que nous pouvons affirmer, c'est que son emplacement est quelque part dans le Moyen-Orient, à moins qu'ils n'utilisent un système GPS à distance pour brouiller nos trackers. Si c'est le cas, il pourrait être n'importe où. Le téléphone a été détruit, et il a été payé en espèce. C'est une impasse.

- Merde ! Cria le commissaire, provoquant des résonnements contre le mur. Merde ! Je ne veux pas de lui un seul jour de plus ici. Nous n'allons pas perdre d'autres hommes à cause de lui. Appelle les Américains ! »

* * *

Caroline venait de dire à Bonnie toute l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. C'en était trop. Tous ces mois d'attentes pour lui, pour lui rester fidèle, tout cela n'était qu'une blague cruelle.

« Ok, il y a un hôtel à quelques mètres de là, ce n'est vraiment pas cher, offrit Bonnie, devant son ordinateur de travail et essayant de trouver les meilleures options pour le budget limité de Caroline.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. N'y a-t-il pas un vol ?

- Si mais ils coûtent tous plus de deux milles. Même avec ma remise.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, Bonnie !

- Je sais, je suis en train de chercher, donne-moi une minute… Oh ! Wow, pas cher celui-ci et il part ce soir. Un _red-eye_ [2].

- Quel est le prix ? Demanda Caroline.

- Comme, encore moins cher que celui que tu viens de prendre. Il vient juste de surgir. Mon boss a dû avoir ajouté des bases de données.

- Mets-moi dessus ! Pria Caroline.

- Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste… Oh non. Attends. Tu ne veux pas être sur ce vol.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Juste, non. Ce ne sont pas des vols publics. Ce sont juste des personnes pré dépistées qui sont autorisées à bord. Je peux t'autoriser, mais tu ne vas pas vouloir. Ce n'est pas cher parce que personne ne veut être dessus.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Juste, inscris-moi.

- Non, Caroline, tu ne comprends pas. C'est un vol d'extradition.

- Un quoi ?

- Beaucoup de pays utilisent notre compagnie aérienne lorsqu'ils ont besoin de déplacer de graves prisonniers d'un pays à un autre. C'est en fait beaucoup moins cher pour eux et attire moins l'attention que d'utiliser des avions militaires. Habituellement, ils doivent être vraiment mauvais pour traverser un pays afin qu'ils s'en occupent. Ce sont presque toujours des meurtriers, des violeurs et des ravisseurs. Pas comme un seul meurtre, je parle là de tueurs en série qui torturent leurs victimes pendant des semaines.

- Bonnie. Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de rentrer à la maison.

- Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Ils font en sorte que les gens qui ne savent pas ce qui se passe, ne remarquent pas qu'il y a un prisonnier vagabondant dans l'aéroport ou dans l'avion. Il ne va pas être menotté. Il va ressembler à une personne ordinaire dans ton avion.

- Bonnie, c'est bon. Je peux le supporter.

- Dix heures à bord avec une personne qui a certainement assassiné plusieurs innocents ? Tu serais surprise du nombre de gars qui ciblent les jeunes femmes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Care'.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je vais être assise à côté de lui ou quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il sera facile à repérer ? Il suffit de trouver le gars qui est entouré de gardes, non ?

- Si seulement tu savais où regarder, soupira Bonnie. Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer. Il portera des vêtements normaux, mais si tu fais bien attention, c'est comme s'ils essaient de l'habiller comme ces gars aussi indéfinissables que possible, et c'est toujours la même chose à chaque fois. T-shirt blanc, Jeans, Sneakers, ne portant aucun sac ou bagage. Il aura un bandage sur un de ses bras, près du poignet.

- A quoi sert le bandage ?

- Il sera bien caché, pour qu'il n'attire pas trop l'attention. Au lieu de cela, les déportés sont encadrés étroitement par plusieurs gardes habillés en civil et on leur injecte ce que l'on appelle 'contrainte chimique'. C'est un sédatif injecté qui les garde éveillés et leur permette de marcher, mais plus docile. Ils leur injectent une nouvelle dose avant de monter à bord, de fait qu'ils sont réveillés mais le nombre trop nombreux de sédatifs ne leur permettent pas de se tenir debout ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Donc, ne pas s'approcher des gars avec des bandages. Compris.

- Il va être dans le siège du milieu entre deux gardes. Les gardes rempliront probablement les rangées de devant et derrière aussi. Mais ils seront tous habillés en civil, ils ne vont pas être évident à repérer.

- Bonnie, mets-moi sur ce vol. Je ne veux pas rester ici une journée de plus.

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux te prêter de l'argent pour un autre. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- Hors de question. Inscris-moi. »

Bonnie soupira.

« Très bien, bien sûr. Laisse-moi remplir la paperasse. »

* * *

Caroline s'assit sur son siège et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'avion se prépara à décoller. Le siège du milieu à côté d'elle était vide et le siège près du hublot était pris par une femme d'âge moyen en train de lire un livre. Juste pour être rassurée, Caroline regarda le bras de la femme. Pas de bandage.

Elle avait regardé partout dans l'avion et avait constaté que Bonnie avait eu raison. Il était impossible de repérer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Pas étonnant que la plupart des gens à bord ne savaient jamais rien à ce sujet. Le criminel était invisible à toute personne qui ne souhaitait pas le chercher.

C'était effrayant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant s'il était dans la rangée en face d'elle, peut-être même derrière. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, et même si elle ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir, elle ne pouvait pas totalement exclure les gens qui l'environnaient non plus. C'était probablement un « il », mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une « elle » par ce qu'elle savait. Il y avait des psychos femmes dehors aussi. Bonnie avait raison de ne pas la vouloir sur ce vol. Il était troublant.

Seulement dix heures. C'est tout, après ce sera fini, et elle pourra rentrer à la maison. Après tout, dix heures à flipper comme pas possible valaient bien les milliers qu'elle sauvait en prenant ce vol. Une fois qu'elle serait sortie de l'avion, elle avait l'intention de passer le reste de sa semaine en congé, à se morfondre, pensant à Tyler nostalgiquement, en ayant des raids d'ivresses. Peut-être que Bonnie et Elena voudront aller quelque part. Elle pourrait rencontrer un étrange gars dans un bar et rentrer chez elle avec lui. N'était-ce pas le meilleur remède lorsqu'on se sentait misérable en pleine rupture ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait appeler Matt, les choses ayant finies plutôt bien avec lui, ça ne lui poserait sans doute pas de problèmes d'être un 'ami avec avantages.'[3] Il y avait aussi Damon pour cela, mais elle doutait que cela fonctionnerait bien. Il était en train d'essayer de tourner la page 'Elena'.

Caroline ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et vérifia son Ipod. Il restait cinq heures. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de l'avion pour utiliser les minuscules toilettes. Tout était tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait déjà marché dans l'allée où, elle réalisa d'un seul coup, le prisonnier pourrait-être. Cela brassa ses entrailles à cette simple pensée d'être si proche de quelqu'un comme ça, même si ce n'était que pour une seconde.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la petite salle, elle éclaboussa de l'eau sur son visage. Puis regarda dans le petit-miroir au-dessus de l'évier.

« Tourne la poignée, Caroline. C'est bon. Ne sois pas un tel bébé. »

Elle prit quelques respirations profondes alors qu'elle retournait à sa place. Ses yeux scannèrent chaque ligne de siège tandis qu'elle passait devant, à la recherche des signes que Bonnie lui avait décrits. Elle fut distraite dans sa recherche lorsqu'elle repéra un gars incroyablement sexy assis dans l'un des sièges du milieu, parmi les quelques rangées devant elle. Il était sérieusement attrayant, et elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges lorsqu'il la regarda en retour. Il la lorgna de haut en bas, lui donnant un sourire mauvais, et elle tourna rapidement la tête, afin d'essayer de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle rougissait.

L'avion frappa une zone de turbulences et elle trébucha, tombant à genoux sur ses mains dans l'allée étroite.

_Oh, seigneur. Ce sexy mec vient juste de me voir tomber. Quelle honte._ Elle recula, pensant à la façon dont elle avait brièvement envisagé, courir 'accidentellement' dans le gars sexy lorsqu'elle aurait débarqué à l'aéroport, pour essayer d'obtenir son numéro. Cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Elle venait de s'embarrasser elle-même devant lui.

Un homme d'âge moyen se leva et offrit son aide, la tirant doucement par le bras.

« Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ?

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste embarrassée. »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Ne le soyez pas. Ça arrive tout le temps, riait-il, une fois, j'ai glissé sur une plaque de glace au travail à pied, et ai fini à l'hôpital. »

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante de faire baisser l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se dépoussiéra et s'apprêtait à revenir à son siège lorsqu'elle remarqua que le gars sexy l'observait intensément à quelques rangées. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser quelques regards se dérober, et chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il la regardait en retour.

Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, elle put voir beaucoup plus que son visage et ses yeux se rendirent sur son T-shirt blanc, ses bras musclés de forces qu'elle voulait atteindre et toucher, un coffre probablement bien défini juste en-dessous de ce tissu mince. Elle marchait lentement maintenant, juste pour avoir quelques secondes de plus pour le dévisager avant de retourner à son siège.

Ses grandes mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux. C'était bizarre qu'il soit simplement assis là, sans lire ou s'occuper avec un ordinateur. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose au sommet de l'un de ses poignets, alors qu'il bougeait ses mains. Un bandage.

Elle fut inondée de peur. T-shirt blanc. Jeans. Sneakers. Aucun bagage, de livre, de sac, rien sur lui. Le bandage.

Ses yeux la rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle recula, se précipitant dans l'allée.

* * *

Il restait aussi immobile que possible, essayant de leur laisser l'illusion que leur sédatif travaillait. Ils lui avaient injectés des doses supplémentaires, alors qu'il serait resté de marbre en gardant une immunité contre une ou deux doses, quatre ou cinq auraient certainement eût un effet sur lui. Or ils n'en avaient injecté que deux. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car tout cela n'aurait servi à rien s'ils en avaient mis plus.

Il s'ennuyait d'attendre. Cinq heures étaient passées dans ce vol. Ils arrivaient bientôt là où tout était censé se produire, quelques mètres restants. Cela ne sera pas long.

Une jeune femme marchait dans l'allée vers les toilettes. Il regarda ses boucles blondes rebondir autour d'elle alors qu'elle marchait, baissant les yeux pour admirer ses formes. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait, il ne l'avait pas vu monter dans l'avion. Elle entra dans la pièce et il se mit à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son visage. Elle n'avait probablement rien de spécial. Après tout, elle avait de longues jambes, des cheveux étonnants. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un avec un corps pareil puisse avoir un visage avenant. Pas qu'il s'en souciait. Tout le monde dans l'avion sauf lui serait mort dans quelques minutes de toute manière.

Elle revint en arrière et il fut stupéfait par sa beauté. Elle était vraiment une jolie petite chose. Elle regardait autour des rangées de gens, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle le repéra et rougit lorsqu'il la regarda.

Excellent. Il y avait peu de choses, comparables à l'assassinat, qui étaient tout aussi agréable, mais faire rougir les magnifiques femmes en était une. Il pouvait dire par la façon captivé de son regard rivé sur lui, qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Il la regarda, ses yeux se balayant paresseusement le long de son corps, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son teint prendre une couleur encore plus rouge lorsqu'elle remarqua ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'imaginait, chuchotant à son oreille, lui donnant une liste détaillée de toutes les choses sales qu'il souhaitait lui faire, lui disant toutes ses façons de la prendre, les plans qu'il avait pour ce petit corps. Il se demandait comment pouvait sonner sa voix, comment ressortirait son nom si elle le laissait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il était distrait, lorsque l'avion heurta les turbulences et qu'elle s'envola en l'air en avant, atterrissant sur ses mains et ses genoux dans l'allée. Il voulait sortir de son siège, aller vers elle, soit pour l'aider, ou pour la _prendre_ ici et là, il n'avait pas vraiment décidé. Il essaya d'imaginer le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau, ce qu'elle portait sous cette jolie petite tenue. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une pensée fugace. Il devait rester immobile, faisant semblant d'être sous sédatifs, pendant au moins encore quelques minutes.

Un dégoûtant, homme d'âge moyen, d'une forte calvitie, la toucha. Cela le fit bouillonner de colère de voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher la jeune femme qui était la vedette dans sa propre imagination privée en ce moment-même. Il voulait déchirer les bras de l'homme pour avoir eu le culot de la toucher. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul. C'était vraiment dommage. Seulement quelques minutes. Elle était bien trop belle pour y mettre fin ainsi.

Elle se leva, se mit à marcher et il sentit sa satisfaction pure tandis qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Il lui sourit de nouveau, appréciant la vue. Elle ne cessait de regarder son chemin, ses yeux vers le bas pour éviter de garder le contact avec les siens. Elle lui rappelait un cerf dans la forêt, sa façon d'agir capricieusement et nerveusement sous son regard. Il aurait apprécié la chasse si seulement elle avait eu une chance. Si seulement il l'avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas été assommé par cette poutre qui était tombée, la police ne l'aurait jamais capturé. S'il s'était occupé à chasser une belle femme à travers la ville, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le temps de torturer les traîtres dégoûtants, et il n'aurait jamais été dans cet entrepôt pourri.

Malgré son éducation non conventionnelle, il avait une fascination pour les arts et les belles choses. Les belles femmes étaient les plus rares trésors, et tandis qu'il aimait jouer avec elles, la chasse, les amener dans son lit, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour elles et ne les avait jamais aimées. Elles étaient tout simplement des belles choses, destinées à le divertir, rien de plus. C'était le dicton de sa famille après tout : « L'amour au sein de cette famille, est la plus grande faiblesse. Nous ne ressentons rien, et nous ne nous soucions pas. » Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun intérêt à aimer la superbe blonde qui se promenait dans l'allée, ce n'était que de la simple luxure. Il voulait la ramener dans les toilettes de l'avion et l'enculer intensément, puis continuer avec sa journée. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Et en même temps, c'était une vraie honte qu'une telle beauté soit détruite dans de courtes minutes.

Il attrapa l'analyse de son corps avec ses yeux, la regardant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était conscient de ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il l'avait attrapée. Son regard se bloqua soudainement sur ses mains, et il sourit, se demandant si elle imaginait ce que ses mains pourraient faire. Si seulement il y avait eu une chance pour qu'il puisse lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son expression changer brusquement et elle le regarda avec crainte. Il se rendit vite compte qu'elle savait ce qu'il était. Elle avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait vu le bandage. Quelqu'un l'avait prévenue.

Il pencha un peu de la tête, enlevant lentement son bandage du côté de l'œil. Une fois qu'il entendit le clic de sa ceinture de sécurité qui s'enlevait, il se tourna vers l'avant à nouveau et attendit. Elijah savait quoi faire. Ils avaient un plan. Il allait arriver dans un moment maintenant.

* * *

Caroline était secouée alors qu'elle retournait à sa place. Elle essayait de garder ses mains stables tandis qu'elle tirait sa ceinture de sécurité, mais elle était bien trop nerveuse et ses mains se serrèrent alors qu'elle faisait cliquer sa ceinture.

« Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda la femme au siège près du hublot.

- Oh, je vais bien, juste un peu- »

Il y eût une explosion et la cabine fut remplie de fumée. Le corps de Caroline tira en avant par l'impact et sa tête heurta le siège juste en face d'elle. Elle sentit une douleur brûlante reprendre et sa vision se tacher alors qu'elle sentait l'avion piquer vers le sol, les sacs sauter hors des compartiments des rangements en hauteurs, et un panier s'écraser dans l'allée. Les couleurs autour d'elle s'estompèrent même alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de rester éveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Tout devint noir.

* * *

Caroline ouvrit les yeux et vit des feuilles obstruer sa vue. Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle frappa les feuilles en s'asseyant. Sa tête battait. Elle était blessée partout.

Ses vêtements étaient mouillés, emmêlés avec du sable et de la saleté. Elle avait de la suie partout. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Où était-elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Tout commença à lui revenir. L'explosion. Le feu. Le plongeon que prenait l'avion. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la douleur de sa tête frappant contre le siège en face d'elle.

Elle hésita à se relever et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été déposée ici. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait nagé jusqu'à la terre ferme et qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas ? Si elle avait réussi à survivre à l'accident, il y avait certainement d'autres personnes pas loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était seule. La forêt, elle était épaisse et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre le bord et être capable de repérer la plage. Elle descendit dessus et regarda une seconde fois autour d'elle. Il y avait toujours personne. Rien. Il y avait seulement un ensemble d'empreintes de fuites à partir du bord de l'eau et dans la forêt. Elle mit son pied dans le sable juste à côté de celles-ci. Ce n'était pas les siennes. C'était beaucoup trop grand. Quelqu'un d'autre était là. Quelqu'un qui avait dû la porter sur la plage, parce que c'était évident qu'elle n'avait pas pu marcher toute seule.

Caroline se dirigea avec prudence à travers la forêt, à l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée. Elle passa devant le lieu et entendit un bruit doux. Le son de l'eau.

Cela ressemblait à une sorte de lagune. Il y avait de gros rochers le long des bords et l'eau bouillonnait en bas d'un ruisseau qui traversait un côté de la roche déchiquetée. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas de l'eau salée, parce qu'elle se sentait étourdie et avait désespérément besoin d'un verre d'eau. Elle s'avança un peu plus près, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose au bord des rochers de la lagune.

Un T-shirt blanc. Un jeans. Des Sneakers. Une paire de boxer noir moulant. Tous rincés et propres qui séchaient sur les rochers. Elle repéra la silhouette qui nageait dans le lagon et espéra que quelqu'un d'autre dans ce vol portait les mêmes vêtements. _S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas lui, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui._

Il se retourna, elle sentit son cœur dans son estomac. Bien sûr, c'était lui.

* * *

**Lexique :**

**[1]** **« feather in my hat. »**, est une expression idiomatique anglaise dérivée de la coutume générale dans certaines cultures, lorsqu'un guerrier ajoutait une nouvelle plume à son chapeau pour des morts ennemies (ici la capture d'un Mikaelson). Normalement, on dit plutôt « _feather in your cap_ ». (Oui j'ai fait mes petites recherches ^-^)

**[2]** **« ****red-eye »** est une expression utilisée pour les trains ou les avions qui partent tard le soir (d'où le nom « l'œil rouge » car on ne dort pas la nuit). On peut aussi dire « _to catch the red-eye flight_ », ce qui signifie « _prendre le dernier avion_ ».

**[3]** **« friends with benefits »,** expression utilisée par les américains qui implique généralement une relation sexuelle dans l'amitié, sans que cela se tourne à une relation sentimentale. (Je sais que certaines sont probablement déjà au courant, car c'est une expression souvent employée, mais on ne sait jamais.)

* * *

C'est le moment véridique : à vous de jouer! ^o^ ( Je ferai toujours un lexique, car comme je le disais plus tôt, cette fiction a plein d'expressions qui ne veulent rien dire en français et que je pense nécessaire de vous expliquer.) Et franchement, ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir un peu de culture générale. :)

**S'il vous plaît, laissez une review si vous avez apprécié (ou pas, après tout j'accepte toute critique), la traduction n'est pas un travail facile et requiert d'un temps fou pour traduire des chapitres aussi longs.**

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé une review sur cette nouvelle traduction ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir :) Dans ce chapitre, on a l'apparition des premiers échanges Klaroline ^o^**

**Un Grand Merci à : **

**Nina : **De rien et merci à toi :)

**elo69 : **Je suis contente de te retrouver ici ! Elle l'est ;) La voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous :)

**Guest (1) : **Merci !

**XxDreamxX : **J'aime ton enthousiasme et je suis heureuse de voir que je peux compter sur toi, car je te retrouve sur toutes mes fictions x3

**Guest (2) : **Ahah, merci! C'est vrai que parfois je trouve des traductions qui ne sont pas si super que ça... Je fais tout pour ne pas mettre d'anglais, ou alors si j'en mets, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison, un point que je souligne ou tout simplement les surnoms de Klaus que je laisse en anglais aussi ^o^ Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**Adeline.L : **Coucou ! Le "méchant Klaus" j'adore le surnom x3 Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

**mama99 : **Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil compliment. J'ai toujours dit que je préférais les premiers chapitres plutôt long, car c'est grâce à eux qu'on va savoir si le style nous plaît, et si on souhaite continuer la fiction. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire :)

**SweetyK : **Coucou ! Merci, c'est vrai que j'y mets du temps, je ne vais pas le cacher. Une fiction de ce niveau ça ne se traduit pas en une journée...Merci à toi, alors, d'être tout de même passer et surtout, d'avoir laissé un petit mot :) C'était gentil de ta part. Bisous.

**Jolieyxbl : **Merci beaucoup à toi, d'avoir laissé une review :)

**klaroline68 : **De rien, voici la suite ^-^. A bientôt.

**Eva : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui était très agréable à lire. Je passerai le mot à l'auteure ;) Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très contente d'apprendre que les français apprécient sa fiction. En effet, les caractères restent très semblables à ceux de TVD et c'est aussi pourquoi cette fiction m'a tant intéressée et fut un grand coup de coeur. Bisous ^o^

**la-plume-du-temps : **Salut ! ^o^ C'est gentil d'être venu voir ma nouvelle traduction et je suis contente de te retrouver ici. En espérant que la suite te plaise ;) Bisous!

**Guimauve : **Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, décidément on ne se refait pas ;) J'aime les traductions et quand je vois que j'ai rattrapé l'auteure de mon ancienne, ça me donne envie d'en commencer une autre.

**Chouchou : **Voici la suite, merci ^-^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Elle fut gelée sur place. C'était lui. Le criminel de l'avion. Bonnie l'avait prévenue qu'ils ne déplaçaient que les pires à travers les frontières internationales. Il avait probablement déjà tué, violé ou kidnappé. Ou peut-être une combinaison des trois ? Elle voulait courir, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Elle n'avait encore vu personne d'autre.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle sentit une brûlure dans sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle.

« Hello, love, l'appela-t-il »

_Oh, seigneur, pourquoi faut-il que sa voix soit aussi belle ? Un accent anglais, sérieusement ?_ Elle regarda l'homme nu dans le lagon, incapable de répondre.

« Envie d'un bain ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Elle leva finalement les yeux, qui se posèrent sur sa poitrine, son ventre tonique, le clapotis de l'eau autour de ses hanches, et lorsqu'elle se concentra sur son visage, elle remarqua qu'il portait un sourire qui lui laissa comprendre qu'il avait vu son regard fixé sur son corps. Elle recula, gênée par la facilité avec laquelle son esprit pouvait se perdre dans sa luxure. Elle essaya de garder les yeux loin de lui.

« Tu es couverte de coupures et d'égratignures, ça te ferait du bien de prendre un bon bain, histoire de tout nettoyer, lui offrit-il. »

Elle baissa les yeux pour la première fois et comprit soudainement pourquoi elle avait mal partout. Des coupures courraient partout sur son corps, des contusions commençant à se former ici et là, une abrasion le long de son bras lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été traînée le long d'une chaussée. Sa bouche avait un goût fumé. Et elle se tenait debout d'un air bancal. Elle avait en quelque sorte survécu à un accident d'avion. Un accident. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, du moins pas après s'être cognée la tête contre le siège alors que l'avion commençait à chuter. Comment avait-elle pu s'en sortir vivante ?

« Je… Euh… Commença-t-elle.

- Elle parle ! Sourit-il. Je commençais à penser que tu étais muette.

- Penses-tu pouvoir te couvrir de quelque chose ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Est-ce que mon apparence te dérange ? Sourit-il. Tu ne semblais pas du tout le penser il y a quelques minutes. »

Elle essaya de marmonner une réponse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à former de mots.

« Très bien, si tu insistes. »

Il haussa les épaules, et commença à marcher vers le rivage, l'eau couvrant la moitié inférieure qui glissait vers le bas de son corps pour révéler plus.

Caroline haleta et se retourna.

« Que fais-tu ? Cria-t-elle, frappant sa main contre ses yeux.

- Je dois sortir de l'eau pour me rhabiller. Ta requête, sweetheart.

- Juste, ugh ! Préviens-moi lorsque tu es décent, ok ? Dit-elle en protégeant ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de détourner le regard, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Eh bien moi si ! Laisse-moi savoir lorsque tu auras remis tes vêtements. »

Elle se tenait là pour ce qui semblait une éternité, la main serrée contre ses yeux, attendant qu'il ait fini de s'habiller. Elle pouvait entendre les vagues de la plage sur le côté et le clapotis calme de l'eau dans la lagune de l'autre.

Deux mains enveloppèrent le long de ses bras derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, love. »

Elle se retourna et le trouva dangereusement près d'elle, mais au moins il était habillé maintenant.

« Ça ne va pas de te faufiler comme ça sur moi ? Haletait-elle, tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque !

- Tu es la personne qui a insisté pour fermer les yeux. »

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, essayant d'obtenir un peu de distance. Elle avait été tellement distraite par sa vue, par toutes les choses familières autour d'elle, qu'elle avait momentanément oublié ce qu'il était. Il était quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais cela devait être grave. Bonnie avait dit que ce n'était que les pires qui étaient transportés de cette façon.

Il la lorgna attentivement, ramassant le changement d'expression dont elle avait fait preuve. Il pouvait voir sa peur et il aimait ça.

Il fit un pas de plus, et elle deux en arrières. Il refit un pas vers elle et elle regarda autour, comme si elle avait l'intention de s'évader.

« Tu planifies une fugue, sweetheart ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Lui répondit-elle, en essayant de se détourner de lui, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle était si mal à l'aise.

- T'appeler comment ? Demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

- Sweetheart. C'est dégoûtant et humiliant. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Dégoûtant ? J'essayais juste d'être gentil. Je ne connais pas ton nom, après tout, je dois bien t'appeler par quelque chose.

- Eh bien ne le fais pas. Je ne suis pas ta « sweetheart » ou « love » ou rien de tout ça.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bonnie, mentit-elle. »

Cela avait été une réponse instinctive, elle tentait de se protéger de toutes les manières possibles.

Il s'approcha. Elle essaya de reculer, mais son dos frappa un arbre et elle fut coincée. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens pendant un temps qui la rendait mal à l'aise et elle sentit la panique ruée à travers son corps.

« Non, c'est faux. Essayons encore. Quel est ton vrai nom ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de penser à un autre nom, de façon à le faire sonner convaincant.

Il se pencha plus près, la bloquant alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner.

« Ne me mens pas. »

Il avait dit cela tranquillement, mais cette simple phrase était bercée par la domination et le pouvoir. Le ton qu'il utilisait, à peine plus qu'un murmure, lui suggérait qu'il pouvait lui casser le cou si elle lui mentait une fois de plus, et d'une manière qu'il serait probablement capable de décrire.

« Caroline, dit-elle, sa voix se brisant un peu dans sa peur. »

Il scruta son visage pendant quelques secondes.

« Oui, c'est ça. Caroline, dit-il. Caroline, un beau nom pour une belle femme. »

Elle se moqua de lui, et se mordit immédiatement la langue, attendant qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il sourit, comme si son reproche l'amusait, comme si elle venait de commencer un jeu qu'il avait toujours recherché de jouer.

« Bien que je pense que tu serais encore plus belle si tu n'étais pas couverte de cendres et d'éraflures. Es-tu sûre que tu n'as pas envie d'une baignade ? Pour enlever toute cette crasse ? »

Elle se sentait dégoûtante, sale et était sûre que les flammes de l'avion l'avait fait suer sur tous ses vêtements. Elle ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'être propre, et de rincer tout cela.

« Je ne fais pas ça devant toi, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne demandais pas un spectacle, love, bien que je ne refuserais certainement pas si tu me l'offrais.

- C'est Caroline. Maintenant tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

- Toutes mes excuses, Caroline. Je vais te laisser un peu de temps seule, dit-il en faisant des gestes vers la lagune, alors qu'il tissait son chemin à travers les arbres. »

Elle le regarda filer et seulement lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, elle sauta dans l'eau. Toute habillée. Puis enleva chaque couche de suie une fois qu'elle fut dedans, lavant la saleté autant qu'elle le pouvait avant de mettre chaque pièce de vêtement sur les roches chaudes assises en plein soleil. Ils sècheront plus rapidement là-bas.

Elle plongea sous l'eau, essayant d'enlever la totalité de la suie coincée dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir l'eau la piquer à divers endroits de son corps, où elle avait des plaies ouvertes. Elle les rinça soigneusement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de morceaux dedans, mais heureusement, elles avaient l'air propre.

Si ce n'était pas un tel cauchemar, elle pourrait effectivement penser qu'elle était au paradis. Le feuillage autour d'elle était très beau, l'eau était clair et chaude, les roches déchiquetées le long de la lagune étaient portées par le courant qui coulait d'un bruit apaisant, le crissement des feuilles sous ses pieds tandis qu'il s'approchait… Attendez, quoi ? Elle paniqua, essayant de couvrir toutes les parties de son corps et s'élançant vers l'un des rochers près de l'eau. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée près de ses vêtements ?!

« Tu nages encore ? Dit-il en revenant. Je pensais que tu aurais fini maintenant.

- Sors de là ! Grinçait-elle.

- Je ne suis _dans_ rien.

- Va-t'en ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Protesta-t-elle en se couvrant. »

Il était assez poli pour ne pas la regarder, mais il observait ses vêtements sur les rochers. Sur son jean était placé un soutien-gorge et une culotte en dentelle rouge. Elle avait prévu de surprendre Tyler, donc elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion.

« Comment savais-tu que le rouge était ma couleur préférée ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Peux-tu juste partir maintenant ? Cria-t-elle.

- Très bien. Je vais te donner deux minutes de plus. Tu dépasses cela et je viendrais te chercher moi-même. »

Il retourna dans les arbres, en criant par-dessus son épaule au passage :

« Et méfies-toi des piranhas ! »

Caroline cria et vola de l'eau, faisant immédiatement son chemin vers la rive avant de l'entendre rire au loin. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de piranhas. Crétin.

Elle s'habilla et l'instant après avoir refermé la braguette de son pantalon et avoir tiré sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, elle l'entendit marcher vers elle. Il n'arrivait pas à attendre deux minutes.

« Donc, la dame du lac a émergé, dit-il. Bien, maintenant nous pouvons poursuivre notre chemin.

- Notre chemin où ? Dit-elle, confuse.

- Simplement, notre chemin, répondit-il en faisant bien remarquer qu'il n'allait pas lui expliquer. »

Elle le regardait comme s'il était fou.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec toi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers elle, prêt à la saisir par le bras pour la faire glisser sur son dos.

« NON ! Cria-t-elle, prenant un peu de recul. Ne me touche pas, espèce de criminel gluant dégoûtant ! »

Il soupira.

« Alors j'avais raison. Tu as deviné. Un petit regard sur le bandage à mon poignet et tu es prête à sauter au plafond. [1] »

Elle le regarda.

« Qui t'a avertie ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne faisais pas partie de mon escorte dans l'avion.

- J'ai une amie qui travaille pour la compagnie.

- Eh bien espérons qu'elle n'était pas dans l'avion où nous étions.

- Non, déclara-t-elle, attends. L'avion. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu les restes ? Ne devraient-ils pas être visibles et en mille morceaux ?

- Peu importe, revenons-en au point essentiel. Ton amie qui travaille pour la compagnie aérienne, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'il y avait un criminel à bord. Maintenant ça me paraît évident que c'est toi. Et que tu étais probablement un meurtrier, violeur, ou un psychopathe qui aime torturer les gens. Ou, tu sais, les trois. »

Elle avait dit cela dans une course d'impulsion. Elle était en colère, furieuse même d'être debout ici avec lui. Elle était encore plus contrariée de voir qu'il semblait jouer avec elle, profitant de lui faire dire des choses qui l'amusaient.

« Eh bien, deux sur trois, je suppose. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Excuse-moi ? Balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle s'étaient attendue de sa part qu'il nie tout, proclamant son innocence, lui dire que c'était un grand malentendu. Il avait juste haussé les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien du tout.

« J'ai dit, deux sur trois. Je n'ai jamais violé personne. Je ne vois vraiment pas quel plaisir on peut tirer là-dedans.

- Quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle, troublée par sa façon nonchalante.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ? Je suppose que je ne trouve pas l'idée, d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un de non consentant, pas très attrayante. Tu vois, tandis que la moitié du plaisir est évident, la deuxième n'est pas là pour profiter, les petits bruits mignons, la façon dont elles griffent le dos pour te tirer plus près, mendiant et plaidant 's'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas', les jambes tremblantes, tandis que-

- OK ! Cria-t-elle. J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire une peinture de ce tableau.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, dit-elle en essayant de cacher son visage.

- C'est une adorable nuance de rouge.

- La ferme.

- Cela a-t-il eut un effet sur toi, juste en m'entendant en parler ?

- Pouvons-nous, s'il te plaît, parler d'autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je me demande si tu comprends vraiment de quoi je parle, sourit-il en faisant un pas de plus vers elle.

- Je suis sûre que n'importe quelle personne avec seulement deux neurones qui se frottent ensemble pourrait comprendre.

- Oui, mais as-tu vraiment compris ? Tu vois, ça- »

Il lui effleura légèrement des doigts sa joue brûlante.

« …N'est pas le savoir de la chasse de quelqu'un qui est déjà passé par là. Non, c'est ce qui me dit que tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je parle. Personne n'a jamais eu le temps de te faire comprendre ce que ça fait de tomber en morceau sous ton contact, comment te faire-

- Vas-tu enfin arrêter ça ! J'ai déjà eu des rapports sexuels ! Avec plusieurs personnes, ok ? Je l'ai dit. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle tapa sa main.

« Je suis sûr que tu en as déjà eu, sweetheart. Je suis également sûr que ce n'était pas si bon que ça.

- Mon nom est Caroline.

- Tu ne le nies pas, à ce que je vois. Souhaiterais-tu une démonstration ? Je pense que tu te sentiras beaucoup plus détendue.

- Je suis très bien détendue ! Et je ne vais certainement pas rester ici dans les bois avec un meurtrier fou qui essaie de me baiser !

- Tu fais sonner cela si vulgairement, sweetheart. J'essaie seulement de t'aider, ça me rend triste d'entendre que tu n'as jamais vraiment vécu-

- Juste, arrête, ok ? Je suis sûr que tu es très habitué et que c'est très facile pour toi, rien qu'avec ta façon de regarder, mais ça ne se fera jamais. Alors arrête d'essayer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a donc mon regard ? Sourit-il. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et détourna les yeux. Ne rougis pas encore, Caroline. Tiens bon. Les fous comme lui aiment sans doute faire ce genre de choses. Ne laisse pas cela t'affecter. Juste éloigne-toi de lui. Il doit y avoir d'autres survivants. Quelqu'un t'a sortie de l'avion.

Elle s'éloigna, et pendant un moment, elle se demanda s'il allait essayer de la tirer en arrière, la gardant en otage. Après tout, une équipe de secours viendrait les sauver, non ? Il aura besoin d'un effet de pression s'il s'attendait à être menotté immédiatement après avoir été retrouvé et être placé en garde à vue. Elle avait juste besoin de trouver les autres. Il _devait_ y en avoir d'autres.

« Où vas-tu, love ? L'appela-t-il.

- Loin de toi, répondit-elle. »

Il sourit en la voyant piétiner loin vers la plage. Elle avait le feu, et était étroitement enroulée comme un ressort. Elle savait ce qu'il était, et alors qu'elle laissait parfois sa peur monter à la surface, elle ne se gênait pas à le faire taire.

Il aimait sa colère, sa manière de lui répondre sèchement et de lui écraser le pied, les bras croisés. Tout ce que ça lui avait fait, c'était attiser les flammes à l'intérieur de lui, le désir ardent et stupide de l'avoir, de l'entendre crier son nom, le nom qu'elle n'avait même pas encore pris la peine de lui demander.

Son impulsion était la seule chose qui lui avait toujours attiré des ennuis. C'était ce que Mikael avait grandement détesté chez lui, mise à part les circonstances de sa naissance. Cependant, il était très reconnaissant envers cette impulsion aujourd'hui. La logique, la chose la plus rationnelle à faire aurait été de suivre le plan exactement comme prévu. Attendre l'explosion, trouver le parachute caché où Elijah lui avait indiqué, sangler, fermer la porte, sauter. Il pouvait s'échapper de la sécurité qui serait éventuellement survivante à l'accident. Si l'impact n'avait pas tué tout le monde, ils se seraient noyés avant d'avoir pu atteindre la plus proche île.

Son impulsion avait été déclenchée par ses pensées sur elle. Sa façon de marcher dans cette allée et sa façon de le regarder. Il n'avait rien à faire sur cet avion, à part attendre, attendre la bombe. Puis elle s'était dirigée par là. Comment aurait-il pu penser à autre chose après l'avoir vue ? Toute cette attente avait été remplie par ces pensées d'elle. Elle, s'accrochant à lui et le priant de ne pas s'arrêter, alors qu'elle haletait son nom, sautillant sur ses genoux. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, qu'elle goût elle avait.

Son impulsion l'avait fait courir dans l'allée de l'avion et attraper le parachute. Ç'a n'avait pas été un exploit facile, surtout avec l'inclinaison vers le bas de l'avion, qui plongeait en direction de l'océan et les six gardes qui se précipitaient après lui. Il lui avait fallu plus d'énergie qu'il avait été préparé à exercer sur eux.

Son impulsion avait fait glisser son corps inconscient à travers l'avion tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans l'allée, la serrant tout en ouvrant la porte. La pression en avait aspiré deux d'entre eux dans l'avion. Son impulsion avait exigé qu'elle ne descende pas avec l'avion. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas elle.

Cela avait été difficile de diriger le parachute en tenant un poids mort. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient tombés dans l'eau à quelques mètres de la rive. Il était pourtant certain que l'eau glacée l'aurait réveillée tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il avait nagé, avec elle dans ses bras, vers la terre ferme en faisant bien attention à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'était demandé brièvement si elle était morte. Personne ne pouvait rester inconscient de cette manière. Il l'avait emmenée dans la forêt, loin du soleil qui aurait pu brûler sa peau de porcelaine. Il s'était assis avec elle et l'avait regardé respirer. Elle respirait grâce à lui. Elle aurait dû être au fond de l'océan. C'était la première fois qu'il sauvait quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Il refusa de lire dans cet acte et s'avouera combien important était ce qu'il avait fait. Il se dit que c'était simplement parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le divertisse. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un corps chaud. Elle n'était rien pour lui.

Il avait passé une heure à la regarder, dormir, respirer, remuant de temps en temps dans son sommeil. Il y avait quelque chose de passionnant à son sujet, sa façon de le séduire, même alors qu'elle dormait. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'elle se réveille à cet instant précis. Pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, pour qu'elle le remercie. Il aurait même préféré qu'elle le remercie d'une façon, où il aurait ses jambes entourées autour de sa taille, mais il était prêt à accepter tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Au lieu de cela, elle était restée évanouie et il était tombé malade d'attendre. Il avait pris un bain pour rincer toute la crasse de l'accident.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ça avait été comme si elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle était en colère et sur la défensive. Elle répliquait en retour à chacune de ses paroles au lieu de lui offrir de la gratitude ou, au moins, de la peur. Maintenant, elle marchait loin de lui.

Il en avait trop dit, il l'avait rendue inconfortable face à ses propos. Tandis qu'il avait laissé échapper ses promesses vulgaires, lui laissant exactement savoir ce qu'il avait à donner. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de demander, les femmes venaient directement vers lui. Maintenant, il avait pratiquement recours à la supplication ? Stupide, stupide. Il était accro à la regarder rougir et se tortiller, désireux de voir si ce qu'il pouvait dire pouvait augmenter son mal être. Au moins, maintenant qu'il l'avait dans sa peau et avait raconté tout cela, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle pense à autre chose, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson tourna la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Il était le début de l'après-midi, mais tous les rideaux étaient tirés et les lumières étaient éteintes. La personne qui vivait ici avait un horaire nocturne.

Kol n'avait eu que huit heures de sommeil ces quelques jours. Son esprit était constamment ouvert. Elijah avait envoyé son équipe pour la première partie du plan, mais il avait besoin de lui-même pour le ramassage. Rebekah avait voulu le faire à sa place, compte tenu du fait que Kol avait bâclé le tour d'hélicoptère qu'aurait dû avoir Niklaus à Johannesburg, mais il avait réussi à persuader sa mère de voir les choses à sa façon. Maintenant, il fallait réveiller ses troupes.

Tyler s'était réveillé et se déplaçait à travers la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il le remarqua debout dans son salon. En un instant, il était derrière lui, le bras enroulé autour de sa tête, prêt à casser son cou.

Il était rapide, mais Kol l'était plus.

Quelques tours rapides et Tyler fut plaqué sur le dos, les mains de Kol le tenant contre le sol. Tyler lutta pendant un moment pour le battre avant qu'il ne reconnaisse le visage.

« Je déteste les surprises, grogna Tyler.

- Je vais tout de suite revoir la planification de ta fête d'anniversaire, rétorqua Kol. »

Les deux se mirent à rire et Kol aida Tyler à se lever.

Kol balaya l'appartement des yeux. L'endroit était un vrai taudis. Y étaient entassés vêtements sales et canettes de bouteilles vides. Une pizza à moitié mangée recueillait les mouches sur la table basse.

« Donc, tu es l'arme secrète que Niklaus formait. Son petit louveteau. Huit mois ici et je ne t'ai rencontré qu'une fois auparavant. Certaines choses sont encore trop mystérieuses pour la famille, apparemment. Dit Kol d'un ton triste, ses yeux fixant Tyler. »

Il portait un T-Shirt et un pantalon de survêtement qui étaient si sales qu'ils méritaient d'être brûlés plutôt que d'être lavés.

« Tu es un total plouc.

- Je, uh, je ne suis normalement pas comme ça. J'ai eu quelques jours difficiles.

- C'est ce que je vois. »

Kol réfléchit, remarquant comment rouges et gonflés étaient les yeux de Tyler.

« J'ai été largué l'autre jour. C'était vraiment inattendu. J'ai toujours pensé que nous allions nous marier.

- Toi et Hayley avez rompu ? Cela rendra cette mission un peu maladroite. »

Kol connaissait les relations entre certains des meilleurs membres de l'équipe de Niklaus qui se formaient à Johannesburg. Il était bien conscient que les deux membres de la meute du Loup partageaient le même lit. _Tant mieux pour eux_, pensait-il, pourquoi ne pas allier affaires et plaisir ?

« Non, ma copine chez moi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais ici. Elle pensait que j'étais un étudiant en zoologie à l'université, travaillant sur mes masters.

- C'était quoi, une lettre « Cher John » ? Un coup de téléphone ? Sourit Kol, appréciant clairement la misère de Tyler.

- Non, elle est venue ici pour me faire une surprise. Puis nous a trouvé, Hayley et moi, dans mon lit.

- Peut-être que si tu lui avais dit que tu étudiais l'anatomie de l'homme, tout en faisant quelques recherches…

- Caroline n'est pas idiote. Elle m'a quittée dès qu'elle est arrivée. C'est probablement mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais pu être vraiment honnête avec elle à propos de tout cela.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ta présence ici ?

- Aucune. Je m'en suis assuré. Personne ne le sait.

- Alors, où est-elle maintenant ? Sourit Kol. Si elle n'est pas encore partie, peut-être que je peux lui faire découvrir la ville, l'emmener quelque part.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est probablement rentrée, est revenue à Mystic Falls.

- J'espère qu'elle n'était pas sur le vol de mon frère.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de l'accident, dit Tyler. Les médias ne parlent que de ça, panne du moteur. Aucun survivant.

- Aucun sauf un, précisa Kol, ils peuvent compter les corps, mais avec tous les requins dans l'eau, ils vont en payer le prix. Ils devront supposer que certains auront été mangés.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont aller vérifier l'île la plus proche, juste pour être sûrs ?

- Oh, je ne doute pas qu'ils le feront, mais nous avons un plan pour ça aussi.

- Et maintenant ?

- Nous attendons quelques jours pour qu'il puisse se rendre sur place. Si tout cela fonctionne comme le plan l'a prévu, nous irons le chercher Jeudi. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de voir son protégé l'accueillir de nouveau dans le monde de la vie.

- Klaus t'a parlé de ma formation ? Demanda prudemment Tyler.

- Oh, mon frère m'en dit toujours très peu, mais je suis capable de remplir les blancs. »

Tyler hocha sèchement de la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait à répondre à tous les Mikaelson par la suite, mais il s'attendait à ce que Klaus soit là avec lui, pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire.

Kol vérifia son portable.

« Je pars. Beaucoup de choses à faire. Prépares-toi à recevoir un appel demain. »

* * *

Caroline trouva le parachute plié soigneusement dans les bois après quelques minutes de marche. Elle se sentit triomphante. Quelqu'un d'autre était là. Peut-être que la personne qui avait été dans ce parachute était celle qui l'avait sauvée. Cela revenait à expliquer sa présence ici.

Il y avait probablement beaucoup de gens de l'avion qui avaient atterri ici. Elle regarda autour pour avoir un quelconque signe d'eux. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part le parachute.

Il aurait pu appartenir à une équipe de secours. Etaient-ils déjà ici ? Elle ne savait pour combien de temps elle resterait encore dehors. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelqu'un était ici.

Peu importe dans quelle partie de la plage elle était placée, il n'y avait aucun signe d'avion échoué, pas une chose flottante dans la vaste étendue en face d'elle. Si l'avion flottait de son point de vue, il n'y avait aucun moyen à présent, pour n'importe qui, de nager jusqu'à la rive. Le parachute expliquait comment ils auraient pu faire le trajet jusqu'à l'île. Ils ont dû avoir évacué l'avion lorsqu'il faisait son chemin vers le bas. Il y avait certainement plus de rescapés. Elle venait de trouver une trace d'eux.

Elle marcha à travers les bois, criant désespérément afin de trouver celui qui était dans ce coin-là. Quelqu'un devait être ici. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvée de ce carnage. Ce n'était pas important de savoir qui, elle avait juste besoin de le trouver. N'importe qui était mieux que _lui_.

Elle s'élança à travers les arbres, criant afin que n'importe qui la trouve. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté, enregistrant les environs, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas la grande silhouette derrière elle qu'elle avait pris pour un grand arbre.

Elle se frappa dans quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. L'impact aurait dû au moins le faire tomber sur le dos, mais il se tenait là, comme si elle ne l'avait pas frappée dans un sprint complet.

« Non, pas encore toi.

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, love ?

- C'est Caroline, grogna-t-elle, et oui.

- Vraiment, demanda-t-il, amusé, et qui cherchais-tu donc ?

- La personne qui m'a sauvée, dit-elle, je sais que je ne suis pas sortie de l'avion toute seule. Quelqu'un a dû m'aider.

- En effet. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Tu les as vu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Où sont-ils ? Y en-a-t-il d'autres ?

- Juste une, dit-il, s'amusant avec cette petite charade. »

Il aurait dû se sentir insulté de voir que ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il aurait pu être la personne qui l'avait sauvée, mais il avait décidé de pousser ses sentiments de côté pour s'amuser un peu.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer, j'étais conscient lorsque l'avion a chuté.

- D'accord, où est-il ? Ou elle ? »

Elle regardait autour d'elle, essayant de repérer son sauveur sur l'île.

« Il est quelque part par-là, dit-il en faisant semblant de le chercher lui-aussi.

- Sais-tu qui c'est ?

- Son nom est Niklaus Mikaelson. Un petit branleur si tu me demandes.

- Eh bien, personne ne te le demande. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je préfère passer du temps avec la personne qui m'a sauvée par opposition à un espèce de fou pervers qui assassine et torture.

- Que de mots cruels, Caroline.

- Je suis sûre qu'on t'a déjà appelé pire.

- Jamais par une personne aussi ravissante que toi.

- Peux-tu juste, me laisser seule ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Tu me fous les jetons. Je veux être partout tant que c'est loin de toi.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule errer sur l'île. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Il va bientôt faire nuit, et que va-t-il en sortir ?

- Je ne serai pas seule. Je vais retrouver ce Niklaus Mikaelson et le remercier de m'avoir sauvée, puis trouver un plan pour sortir de cette île.

- Je vais t'aider, offrit-il.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Ça n'a pas de sens. Je sais à quoi il ressemble. Je peux t'aider.

- Tu viens de dire qu'il était le seul parmi tous à l'avoir fait. Je pense que je serai capable de le repérer sans toi. »

Il ignora toutes ses tentatives pour qu'il la laisse seule et continua de marcher à travers les bois à ses côtés. Elle restait silencieuse, recherchant partout où elle allait. Il aimait la regarder, la façon dont son front se plissait, le bref espoir qui la traversait lorsque le bruit d'un animal se précipitait à travers les arbres attirait son attention.

« Donc, tu as vu tout cela se passer ? Dans l'avion ? Demanda-t-elle afin de briser le silence.

- En effet.

- Tu l'as vu me sauver ? Continua-t-elle. »

Il hocha de la tête.

« Mais personne d'autre n'était là ?

- Tout s'est passé très vite. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps.

- Comment _tu_ t'en es sorti ? Je pensais que tu étais entouré de gardes, et qu'on t'avait injecté des sédatifs.

- Ah, quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs ! Sourit-il. Tu as raison. Cependant, je prends de petites quantités différentes de sédatifs depuis des années, afin de m'édifier d'une immunité contre eux. Et les gardes n'ont pas été un si grand problème comme tu sembles le penser. Ils avaient d'autres choses à l'esprit lorsque l'avion se crashait.

- Moi je n'avais rien à l'esprit. Je me suis frappée la tête et évanouie. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Probablement mieux que d'être réveillée lorsque l'avion arrive dans l'eau. Ça te fait moins souffrir. De toute façon, tu serais morte avec le reste d'entre eux s'il ne t'avait pas attrapé.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvée ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

- Comment est-il ? Tu as parlé avec lui ?

- Oh, oui, nous avons eu une petite discussion. Un léger désaccord. Il peut être de très mauvaise humeur.

- Tu peux parler.

- Attention, love. Tu ne veux pas voir mon mauvais côté.

- Je ne veux voir aucun de tes côtés, je veux juste trouver ce type Mikaelson et m'éloigner aussi loin de toi que possible. »

Il retint un rire. Elle était vraiment très amusante. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir son visage lorsqu'il décidera de lui dire la vérité.

« Voyons, sweetheart-

- Caroline, cracha-t-elle sur lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder et recherchant à travers les arbres si quelqu'un s'y présentait. »

Il devait être près. Dans quelle section de terrain pouvait-il être ? Il commençait à faire sombre, et elle ne pouvait pas voir très loin en distance à cause de la forêt qui augmentait dans ses tons gris foncés.

« Voyons, Caroline. Je pense que tu pourras te rendre compte que je suis bien plus amusant que ce Mikaelson que tu cherches. Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner ? Reposer un peu tes pieds.

- Non. Je dois le trouver.

- Ce n'est pas un truc sanglant de héros ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es à la recherche de ton sauveur, déjà à moitié amoureuse de lui pour t'avoir sauvée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à ça ? Le gars m'a sauvé la vie. Tu n'y connais rien à ce sujet, puisque tu es du genre à la retirer, dit-elle. »

Elle s'en fichait complètement de savoir si le tueur qui lui tournait autour pensait qu'elle était 'aveuglée d'amour' envers l'homme qui l'avait sauvée. En toute honnêteté, elle avait juste envie de se débarrasser de ce criminel dérangé, et utiliserait toutes les occasions possibles pour le faire. De plus, il semblait trouver cela désagréable qu'elle puisse avoir le béguin envers son sauveur inconnu, et elle décida de jouer un peu, juste pour l'embêter.

« Déjà pâmée de découvrir ton chevalier en armure étincelante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, souffla-t-elle.

- Et que prévois-tu de faire une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton héros ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Vas-tu l'embrasser ?

- Quoi ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou. Embrasser quelqu'un avait été la dernière de ses pensées.

« N'est-ce pas ce qui arrive quand la princesse se retrouve face à face avec le héros ?

- Tu sais quoi, ouais. Je vais l'embrasser. Je vais être tellement submergée par cette joie de voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi, que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

- Penser à moi te donne envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ?

- Ne tords pas mes mots.

- Tu pourras toujours m'embrasser à la place. Après tout, nous savons déjà tous les deux que tu es attirée par moi, et qui sait ce que tu penseras des _regards_ de ce type Mikaelson.

- Je ne suis pas attirée par toi.

- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas me mentir une seconde fois. »

Elle se retourna pour lui dire encore qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais il se rapprocha, son visage faisant tomber le sourire facile qu'il avait eu il y a quelques instants.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pensé, passer toute sa journée à cracher du feu sur la personne la plus dangereuse qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Quelque chose à propos de sa façon de sourire lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait continuer. Mais ce n'était pas un punching-ball. C'était une bombe à retardement, et elle venait juste d'exploser.

Son visage devint sérieux et elle ressentit un flot de panique. C'était sorti de nulle part au milieu de leur conversation amicale, et maintenant il semblait qu'il pourrait effectivement la tuer.

« Cela a été une agréable soirée _[N-T : 3x14],_ mais il semblerait que tu ais besoin de te rappeler de quelque chose, dit-il, d'une voix basse et menaçante tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. »

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, ramassant ses poignets dans chacune de ses mains.

« J'essaie de sortir d'ici. Tu peux avoir ta part d'amusement, mais lorsque je te donne une commande, tu obéis. Et jusqu'à présent, la seule chose que je t'ai commandée, c'est de ne pas me mentir.

- Je ne mentais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

- Et voilà un autre mensonge, dit-il, tu vois, je peux voir que tu as l'habitude d'en faire, et tu ne t'en sors pas mal du tout. Mais tout le monde à ses tics. »

Il caressa distraitement ses poignets avec ses pouces.

« Ton impulsion, ta façon de réagir, saute légèrement aux yeux. Je peux la sentir maintenant, mais avant, je pouvais la voir. L'attelage dans ton souffle, ta poitrine qui se soulève. Ensuite, il y a cette façon dont tes yeux bougent vers la gauche pendant une fraction de seconde. C'est de cette manière que j'ai su que tu me mentais lorsque tu m'as dit ce faux nom, et c'est de cette manière que j'ai su que tu me mentais tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as dit que tu n'étais pas attirée par moi. »

Elle lui rendit son regard, en colère, et embarrassée, craignant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, toujours avec cette même douceur dangereuse dans la voix, qui lui envoya plusieurs frissons dans le dos. Je ne vais pas te le faire dire maintenant. Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point cela peut être frustrant, pour quelqu'un comme toi, d'avoir de telles pensées au sujet de quelqu'un comme moi. Je parie que tu es une honnête citoyenne. Moralisatrice. Ta plus grande enfreinte de la loi étant une contravention de stationnement. Suis-je sur la bonne voie ?

- C'était un excès de vitesse, dit-elle.

- Voilà de quoi je parle. Tu n'as probablement jamais eu d'avant-goût de l'autre côté, jamais voulue te venger contre un système de justice corrompue. Jamais voulu prendre les choses en mains propres. Mais ici, tu es avec moi, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à ce que ce serait, toi et moi. Comment tu pourrais te sentir bien. Tu sais que ce serait tellement mal, je suis mauvais, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser. »

Elle se retourna pour regarder loin de lui, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux si elle continuait de le regarder. Il était ignoble, dégoûtant, horrible, mais il n'y avait rien de faux dans ses propos. Son corps entier était en feu et elle continuait d'essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était que de la peur, mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre.

Il gardait son emprise sur son poignet, tournant ses doigts sur son point d'impulsion.

« Ton pouls bats à une vitesse folle, réfléchit-il, je me demande si c'est à cause de notre proximité ?

- C'est seulement parce que j'ai peur, dit-elle.

- Vraiment ? »

Il se rapprocha tellement qu'il fut pressé contre elle. Elle sentait une chaleur pousser dans tout son corps et elle dû refouler son envie qui lui criait de se jeter sur lui. C'était de sa faute. Il lui avait mis ces idées dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas aidé. Après tout, elle avait passé les huit derniers mois sans aucun contact, attendant fidèlement Tyler. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait enfin brisé sa sécheresse hier, avant qu'elle ne le trouve au lit avec une autre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme dérangé qui pesait contre elle. C'était juste une frustration à refouler. Il était sexy, et alors ? Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le voulait réellement.

Il mit une main sur son cou, tenant toujours son poignet de l'autre. Il traça une ligne de lumière sur le côté et elle sentit de nouveau son souffle s'atteler, pour sa plus grande honte. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de réaction. Il plongea un peu la tête et continua de tracer le long de son cou avec le bout de son nez, ses lèvres dangereusement proches de sa peau, son souffle la réchauffant et la faisant frissonner en même temps.

Elle groupa sa main libre en poing, de peur qu'elle puisse l'utiliser pour le tirer plus près et de ce fait, oublier ce qu'il était.

« Je peux sentir ta peur, murmura-t-elle dans son cou. C'est bien. Tu es une fille intelligente. Je me demande si tu es courageuse aussi. Assez courageuse pour admettre que la peur n'est pas la seule chose que tu ressens en ce moment. »

Elle le sentit reculer lentement et elle se détesta de souhaiter qu'il soit resté un instant de plus appuyé contre son corps.

Il la regarda, apparemment satisfait de voir combien il l'avait secouée.

« Très bien, allons trouver ton petit héros. Il se fait tard. Tu ne veux pas être coincée avec une personne comme moi pour le restant de la nuit. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer, puis elle le suivit à travers les bois.

* * *

**Lexique :**

**[1]** **« jumped out of your skin » **: si l'on traduit mot par mot, cette expression signifie « _sauter hors de ta peau_ », qui revient à dire « _sauter au plafond_. »

** « This has been a fun evening »** : Clin d'œil à l'épisode 3x14.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas la petite review qui me fera trèèèèèèès plaisir :)**

D'ailleurs, je suis curieuse, quel est votre passage préféré ? Moi c'est lorsque Klaus lui dit qu'il y a des piranhas x3

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1 -

**Je sais que ce chapitre paraît très petit, mais j'ai dû me résigner à couper l'original en deux parties. Pour me laisser un temps d'avance sur la traduction, car elle est vraiment compliquée (mais c'est ce que je voulais après tout! ^o^). Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :/ **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous répondre une par une, mais je viens de passer quatre heures à finaliser le chapitre 3 (entier) et j'aimerais vraiment poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible (ainsi que regarder le nouvel épisode de Grey's Anatomy! Lol!) **

**Je vais toutes vous répondre dans une GROSSE réponse : **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens toutes à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes des lectrices adorables et vraiment supportrices ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et j'espère que vous continuerez sur cette lancée :) Je suis très contente de vous faire découvrir la fiction pour celles qui ont des problèmes avec l'Anglais et je tiens à remercier celles qui ont noté mon style d'écriture et m'ont complimentée :) C'est gentil! En effet, Caroline est très hostile avec Klaus car elle a peur de lui, mais aussi parce que c'est un gros psychopathe ahah! Je vois que ça en a surprise plusieurs que Tyler soit impliqué dans les affaires familiales des Mikaelson, et j'admets que moi aussi j'ai été étonnée de ça. Nous en apprenons un peu plus à ce sujet dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Pour te répondre Lea Michaelson, je ne sais pas si Klaus est pire que dans la série car, la grande différence, c'est qu'il est humain et que c'est un territoire complètement étranger de TVD (quand je dis ça je veux parler du territoire "criminel"). Je pense qu'il est autant "méchant" que le Klaus vampire. C'est juste que nous sommes plus trop habituées à le voir de cette façon, vu qu'il est différent en présence de Caroline. Or la il vient à peine de la rencontrer, donc... Je ne sais pas si ça répond vraiment à ta question, mais personnellement, je pense que ce Klaus humain et le Klaus vampire/hybride/Originel (lol) sont égaux. Bien sûr il y a forcément quelques changements évidents, mais difficile de faire autrement dans ce AU! J'espère que vous allez retrouver l'humour du précédent chapitre ;) Et Eva, Caroline va finir par se poser la question _(rappel : Comment Klaus est sorti de l'avion)_ mais je pense que dans le dernier chapitre elle n'y avait pas pensé x3 Comment faire autrement avec un Klaus devant toi qui ne cherche qu'à te déstabiliser ? Lol! Ahah pour le "Klaus est bien énervant, il va rendre folle Caroline" ;) Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Klaus! Pauvre Caroline n'empêche... Je suis contente que vous aimez cet univers humain alors ;) Je sais que certaines étaient sceptiques face à ce choix de l'auteure. Et non, je n'ai pas, et je ne vais pas, abandonner cette fiction. Je n'ai pas de jour précis, désolée, donc faudra être aux aguets pour les nouveaux chapitres x) **

**Pour terminer, votre moment commun préféré est lorsque Klaus lui ment sur son identité, vous êtes beaucoup à avoir dit cette réponse ^-^ **

**Un joli pavé que voilà! Mais ça m'a pris moins de temps malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire :) **

**Merci à vous toutes : _Guest (1), Guimauve, mama99, elo69, Lea Michaelson, klaroline68, Petit Naruto, sabrinaklaus, XxDreamxX, la-plume-du-temps, Eva, Fleur d'Ange, Guest (2), yume et Clo :) _**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_Partie 1_

Ils avaient marché depuis une demi-heure, sans trouver aucun signe de vie. Il semblait pouvoir reconnaître un ensemble spécifique pour chaque direction, alors que tout avait l'air pareil pour elle. Elle détestait ce silence vide, et une liste de sujets de conversations traversa son esprit avant qu'elle n'en trouve finalement une.

« Tu as aussi pris un parachute ? Comme le gars qui m'a sauvée ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Comment savais-tu que les parachutes étaient là ? Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

- Les hommes de mon frère les ont mis exactement à un emplacement que j'aurais su trouver, répondit-il.

- Ton quoi ?

- Les personnes qui travaillent pour l'un de mes frères. Quand nous étions sur le point de monter à bord. Ils avaient peu de temps. »

Elle repensa à son attente à l'aéroport. Ils avaient fait une annonce dans l'interphone.

« C'est vrai. Quelque chose à propos d'un balayage de maintenance.

- Exact. Les hommes en uniformes de maintenances n'étaient pas de vrais employés actuels de l'aéroport. Les hommes de mon frère ont caché la bombe, le parachute, ont fait en sorte que la bonne porte s'ouvrirait pour moi lorsque j'aurais besoin de sauter. Tout cela faisait partie de mon plan d'évasion. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle pensait que l'explosion était une sorte d'accident.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Fait quoi ?

- Le crash. Tu as fait crasher l'avion ? Tout le monde est mort à cause de toi.

- Oui, dit-il simplement. »

Elle fit quelques pas loin de lui.

« Tu es un réel monstre. Tu es pire que je ne le pensais. »

Il leva les yeux.

« C'est ça. Maintenant damne-moi. Récitons une petite prière pour toutes ces petites vies insignifiantes perdues dans l'avion aujourd'hui, je t'en prie, après toi.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, balbutia-t-elle, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. C'est de ta faute. Tu as tué chaque personne de cet avion.

- Tout le monde, sauf toi, la corrigea-t-il. »

Un regard d'horreur s'installa sur son visage.

« Oh mon dieu. Oh non, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu l'as tué aussi ?

- Qui ?

- Tu as dit que quelqu'un m'avait sauvée. Tu as dit que son nom était Niklaus Mikaelson. Mais tu viens de dire que tu as tué tout le monde dans l'avion, sauf moi. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu l'as tué une fois que vous êtes arrivés sur l'île ? Et maintenant, tu vas me tuer aussi ?

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, dit-il, en utilisant le même ton calme qu'il avait toujours utilisé avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Mais cette fois, il le pensait.

- C'est ça, se moqua-t-elle. »

Elle commença à courir. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et elle allait le plus loin possible dans la forêt. L'obscurité la cacherait, mais il pouvait entendre chacun de ses pas qui fuyaient. Elle avait l'instinct de survie. Elle ne se coucherait pas simplement devant lui en attendant de mourir. S'il voulait la tuer, il aurait à lui faire face.

Elle pouvait l'entendre la rattraper. Il courait plus vite qu'elle. Cela ne lui avait pris qu'une minute, même après son magnifique sprint de départ.

Il essayait de lui crier des paroles rassurantes, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle irait aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir si facilement. Sa poitrine la brûlait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer à tout moment, mais rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Sa main se tendit et se pâtura contre son bras. Il était si près de la rattraper. Son simple touchée la remplit de dégoût et la poussa à accélérer sa course d'une vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais pensée possible. Elle allait vers l'avant, se sentant couler dans une crainte lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts faire son chemin autour de son poignet. Une racine barra la route de son pied et elle s'étala par terre, le tirant vers le bas avec elle.

Elle atterrit sur le sol dur, la tête la première, tandis qu'elle sentit un autre coup au-dessus d'elle, le sentant atterrir sur son dos.

Elle chercha un endroit où s'accrocher, tirant sur les racines et les vignes autour d'elle, essayant de se libérer de lui. Ses bras étaient aux extrémités de ses épaules, et il se redressa, laissant tout son poids contre elle, tout en la laissant respirer. Il la saisit par les épaules et la força à rouler pour lui faire face. Ses mains la gardèrent épinglée, afin qu'elle reste en place. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sachant que ce serait probablement la dernière chose qu'elle verrait. Et attendit le coup.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je me présente formellement. Mon nom est Niklaus Mikaelson. Mais tu peux m'appeler Klaus.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais tu as dit… »

Il se retourna et se redressa. Il lui tendit la main afin de la tirer aussi.

Elle l'ignora et se releva toute seule.

« Quant est-il de ce baiser ? Sourit-il. »

Au lieu de cela, elle frappa sa poitrine.

Elle se prit immédiatement la main avec laquelle elle l'avait frappé pour la refermer dans l'autre, ça faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle n'avait jamais frappé personne avant et ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Il ne semblait même pas affecté par ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Je suppose que c'était prévisible. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Toi, trompeur, menteur…

- Attention, la mettait-il en garde. »

Il jeta un regard vers ses mains, elles étaient encore liées ensembles, essayant de se débarrasser de la douleur.

« Regarde, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. »

Elle recula, mais il l'atteignit de nouveau et lui reprit sa main, celle qui l'avait frappée.

« La prochaine fois que tu frappes quelqu'un, enveloppe ton pouce le long de l'extérieur, sans l'insérer dans ton poing. Garde ton poignet droit, et vise avec les deux premiers doigts. »

Il jouait avec sa main, la moulant dans la bonne forme pendant qu'il parlait.

« Comme ça, dit-il, en traçant un doigt sur ses doigts, puis en maintenant son poing fermé contre sa poitrine, lui montrant comment le positionner le plus efficacement possible. »

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps tandis que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de son poing, lui tenant la main contre lui.

« Maintenant, essaies de nouveau, dit-il, lâchant sa main.

- Tu veux que je te frappe ? »

_Je veux que tu me touches et je prends tout ce que je peux avoir,_ pensa-t-il.

« Je tiens à m'assurer que tu ais appris à frapper quelqu'un. Si tu continues à te faire mal, tu te retrouveras avec un poignet cassé.

- Ça va faire mal, le mit-elle en garde.

- J'en doute fort, sourit-il. »

Il avait eu des expériences beaucoup plus difficiles que ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il avait été ligoté et battu comme une pâte par les frères Fell et Damon Salvatore dans le passé. Il y avait eu ce temps avec Logan Fell et le tuyau métallique. Une fois que vous vous habituiez à la douleur et aux côtes cassées à plusieurs reprises dans vos organes internes, rien d'autre ne comparait. Et elle était juste une petite fille.

« Très bien, accepta-t-elle. »

Elle se prépara, formant son poing comme il le lui avait appris, et le frappa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans le milieu de la poitrine.

Il haleta et retomba sur le sol, serrant l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

« Klaus ? Cria-t-elle, l'appelant par son nom pour la première fois. Klaus ? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. »

Il était par terre, clignotant comme s'il était choqué par la douleur, là où elle l'avait frappé.

Sans réfléchir, elle tira sur sa chemise pour jeter un œil. Il était un peu rouge, mais rien de très grave. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, elle glissa ses mains sur l'endroit qu'elle avait meurtri, frottant doucement. Elle remonta ses doigts le long de la zone jusqu'à ce que la rougeur disparaisse.

Puis elle remarqua le sourire qui se formait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Mmm, continues à faire ça. J'ai d'autres endroits où tu pourrais me frapper si c'est le traitement que je recevrai.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Elle le tapa. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je croyais que je t'avais fait mal !

- Oh, tu ne pensais pas vraiment que tu aurais réussi à me mettre au sol, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bon à savoir que tu t'en soucies, cependant. Tu semblais si inquiète pour moi, sourit-il.

- Tais-toi. »

Ils traversèrent la forêt, lui s'occupant d'ouvrir la voie. Elle ne cessait de le regarder et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, se souvenant de ses petites blagues.

« Tu n'as pas tué l'homme qui m'a sortie de l'avion, dit-elle, le toisant avec méfiance.

- Non, je t'ai sortie.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je le voulais.

- Parce que tu le voulais ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. C'est tout ce que tu as ?

- C'est la vérité, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais pourquoi le voulais-tu ?

- Je le voulais parce que je le voulais.

- Très mature, remarqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Nous devons continuer à avancer, dit-il en balayant des yeux la forêt sombre. Ils pourraient commencer à chercher cette île dans l'après-midi.

- Comment ça, « ils » ?

- Une équipe de secours de toutes les sortes. Plus comme une équipe de collecte de corps, en fait. Ils ne viennent jamais ici à temps pour sauver tout le monde.

- Quelqu'un va nous sauver ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non, nous serons hors de l'île avant qu'ils ne se posent à terre.

- Et où serons-nous ?

- Juste à côté. Ils vont jusqu'à l'épave de l'avion en premier lieu, avant de se diriger vers le haut des organismes qui ne sont pas brûlés, s'ils dérivent trop loin, ils seront mangés par les requins. Après cela, c'est le protocole de rechercher n'importe quel corps sur terre dans un environ de dix kilomètres, mais seulement lorsqu'ils ont vérifié que l'eau n'avait pas retenue d'éventuels survivants.

- Penses-tu qu'ils vont trouver des survivants ?

- Cela n'a jamais été leur intention, ce n'est qu'une image publique. C'est trop dangereux d'envoyer des gens lorsqu'il fait nuit, lorsque l'avion s'est écrasé. Et c'est trop dangereux d'envoyer des plongeurs lorsqu'il y a du feu, ce qu'il y avait sans doute lors de l'accident. Ils peuvent dire qu'ils recherchent les survivants, mais c'est un mensonge. Ils attendent dix heures avant d'arriver sur place. Personne ne pourrait survivre dans l'océan aussi longtemps.

- Et puis ils vont venir ici ?

- J'imagine qu'ils le feront. C'est la seule étendue de terre dans leur rayon de recherche.

- Et nous serons là lorsqu'ils arriveront ? Que vas-tu faire, tu vas les tuer eux-aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, nous serons ailleurs.

- Vas-tu me dire où ?

- Non, répondit-il, scannant des yeux l'île. »

Quelque chose à sa gauche attira son attention et il courut à son rythme pour s'y rendre.

Elle se précipita à le suivre derrière lui, ayant besoin d'une pause à chaque pas. Elle était exténuée, affamée et ses membres étaient endoloris. Elle faisait semblant d'aller bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était faible, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il trouva le parachute, la seule trace qui pourrait indiquer par la suite qu'ils étaient sur l'île. Le vent et les feuilles sur le terrain enlèveraient leurs empreintes. Il plia le parachute et le mit sous son bras.

Il leva les yeux vers les falaises qui bordaient un côté de l'île. Le terrain herbeux en pente en face d'eux, créant une montée raide.

« Nous devons aller là-bas, c'est le chemin le plus rapide pour aller là où nous allons.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop. »

Elle secoua la tête, regardant la montée. Comment pourrait-elle supporter cela ?

« Si, tu peux. Dit-il. »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda.

« Tu es forte. Tu peux le faire.

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, je ne le suis pas.

- Si tu l'es. Tu as probablement eu une commotion cérébrale aujourd'hui et tu es couverte de coupures et d'égratignures, mais je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre une seule fois. Tu sais ce que je suis et pourtant tu ne te réduis pas à la peur. Tu ne te laisses pas faire. Tu es assez forte pour escaler cela. »

Elle leva les yeux vers la montée à laquelle elle était confrontée. Il tenait toujours ses mains, l'incitant. Elle laissa ses mots se répéter dans sa tête. Elle était forte. Elle pouvait le faire.

* * *

Esther Mikaelson donnait sur le balcon. Elle détestait ce sentiment, lorsque l'un de ses bébés était là-bas et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Le plan était en place. Elijah avait rempli sa part, et dans quelques jours Kol ferait la sienne.

Elle essaya de se rappeler à maintes reprises que Niklaus était fort. Elle l'avait rendu aussi fort qu'une personne puisse l'être. Il irait bien. Pourtant, le nœud dans son estomac ne se défera que lorsqu'elle aura vu son visage.

Les nouvelles allaient vites. Des vidéos de l'épave de l'avion étaient désormais sur plusieurs nouvelles stations. Le vol de Johannesburg à Washington DC descendant en flammes. Un accident étrange impliquant les chambres de combustion du moteur, un hasard qui n'arrivait qu'une fois sur un million.

Aucune station n'avait rapporté le fait qu'un membre de la famille criminelle Mikaelson la plus redoutée était à bord. Son arrestation était restée silencieuse, et les gouvernements des deux pays avaient convenu ne jamais mentionner qu'il était dans l'avion. Ils voudront mettre le système de transport sous surveillance, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ils avaient décidé que lorsqu'ils trouveraient son corps, ils devraient constituer une histoire bonne à prendre qui n'aurait aucun rapport avec cet accident. Ensuite, ils pourraient dire aux civils qu'il était mort.

Les civils en général n'en auront aucune idée. Ceux qui vivaient dans le monde criminel connaissaient toujours le score final. Pour le moment, ils avaient tous fait un pas en arrière. Alors que les Mikaelson avaient de l'avance. Toutes ces déclarations qui auront lieues à propos d'un Klaus à bord permettront de faire penser à tous ces imbéciles qu'il était réellement mort.

De sympathiques arrangements floraux et des cartes avaient été déversés dans la maison d'Esther. La plupart venaient de personnes ayant des liens lâches avec leur famille et qui voulaient rester dans sa bonne grâce. Il y en avait un, cependant, qui avait été envoyé uniquement pour se moquer d'elle.

Les roses jaunes étaient bien trop joyeuses pour ce genre de chose. Et les œillets ? Horrible. C'était des œillets de mauvais goût, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas teintés d'œuf à manger. Elle regarda la carte.

**Avec nos plus sincères condoléances.**

**Le Conseil. **

De rage, Esther prit l'ensemble du dispositif et le jeta du balcon. Comment osaient-ils se moquer ? Ils avaient écrit cela juste pour la provoquer, pensant qu'elle était en deuil. Elle allait leur faire payer. Elle demanderait à Klaus de s'en occuper et de rendre visite à certains d'entre eux.

Le Conseil était une organisation secrète qui résidait dans une petite ville de Virginie. Ils avaient d'abord commencé en tant que groupe d'autodéfense, courant après les criminels qui s'étaient glissés d'entre les doigts de la loi. Maintenant, ils n'étaient pas mieux que le reste d'entre eux. Ils avaient grandi en avidité et avaient corrompu au fil des ans. Leurs missions étaient restées les mêmes, prenant toujours en charge les dossiers sur les familles au crime organisé, mais maintenant c'était plus pour l'argent et les affaires que le bien de la population générale. Lorsqu'il avaient arrêté Carlisi [1] à Chigaco, ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de l'opération des armes à feu en cours d'exécution, non, c'était pour reprendre le flambeau. La même chose est arrivée lorsque Le Conseil a envoyé leur jeune prodige, Logan Fell, à Miami. Il s'était installé là-bas et désormais, tous ceux qui entraient par les ports venaient vers lui en premier. Ils étaient des hypocrites, avec leur petite comédie d'essayer de débarrasser le monde des criminels comme elle. Ils étaient partis à sa recherche, à plusieurs reprises, mais elle était bien meilleure qu'eux.

Elle avait passé les deux dernières années à élaborer un nouveau plan lorsqu'il s'agissait de traiter avec Le Conseil. Ils avaient astucieusement braconnés quelques membres du potentiel Conseil, en les mettant en place dans l'organisation Mikaelson.

Le Conseil différait de toutes les autres opérations qu'elle avait déjà affrontées. C'était lâchement en rapport avec la famille, mais pas de la même façon que les autres. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule famille, c'était un réseau de plusieurs familles qui avaient vécu dans cette petite ville pendant des générations. Les enfants ne grandissaient pas avec ce secret. Ils n'étaient jamais autorisés à connaître l'existence du Conseil avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'âge de 25 ans, et ne pouvaient pas en être membres à part entière avant l'âge de 30 ans. L'organisation était gérée de façon démocratique, ils votaient tous en tant que membre à part entière, il n'y avait pas de personne spéciale qui prenait en charge cette responsabilité. Leur système semblait fonctionner. Ils étaient de plus en plus puissants au fil des années, apportant toujours de nouvelles recrues, des gens désireux d'avoir quelque chose à prouver. Les jeunes membres n'étaient pas aussi paresseux ou privilégiés contrairement à la majeure partie des familles du crime. Ils avaient grandi en attendant rien de spécial, donc ils ne s'octroyaient pas tous les droits. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à prouver. Damon Salvatore était l'exemple qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait fait de grands progrès avec Le Conseil dans sa petite période en tant que nouvelle recrue. Elle devra garder un œil sur lui.

Tout avait commencé avec l'idée de Kol. L'une des rares brillantes qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Ils étaient devenus amis avec les personnes issues de familles assez connues, pour être dans le futur impliquées avec Le Conseil. Des personnes en fin d'adolescence ou dans la première moitié de la vingtaine, légèrement trop jeune pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ils feraient ensuite en sorte de prendre le meilleur parmi les meilleurs, avant de l'amener à l'organisation Mikaelson.

Ils avaient eu Tyler Lockwood. Il était le projet de compagnie de Niklaus. Il était fort et brutal, mais il pourrait être formé pour être fidèle. Même ses parents pensaient actuellement, qu'il était étudiant à l'étranger. Dans deux ans il sera apte à être membre du Conseil et ils lui demanderont de les rejoindre. D'ici là, il sera déjà en train de travailler pour les Mikaelson. S'ils feraient confiance à sa loyauté, ils l'enverraient probablement en tant qu'espion. Mais ils avaient besoin de plus qu'une seule paire d'yeux. Kol avait le garçon Gilbert. Rebekah gardait un œil sur l'acquisition du jeune frère Salvatore, qui était une cause perdue pour elle, car il avait toujours cette loyauté inébranlable envers son frère. Elijah avait suggéré de s'occuper des filles Gilbert, rendant ainsi les choses un plus propres en obtenant un ensemble de frères et de sœurs de leur côté. Des jumelles pouvaient se révéler très utiles, mais les filles Gilbert étaient toutes les deux connues pour passer la majorité de leur temps en compagnie des Salvatore. Esther ne savait pas si elles pouvaient un jour être dignes de confiance. Ils avaient eu de la chance lorsque Jeremy s'était lancé dans une bagarre avec le plus âgé des Salvatore, Damon, à propos de quelque chose qui concernait l'une de ses sœurs. Kol était devenu ami avec ce garçon le lendemain et ils avaient échangé rapidement leur dégoût mutuel pour lui.

Pour le moment, elle devait seulement espérer que ses enfants savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle devait leur faire confiance, pour qu'ils se comportent comme ceux qu'elle avait formés. Niklaus était là, seul, et il avait besoin de sa famille.

* * *

**Lexique : **

**[1] : Carlisi était un criminel condamné à rester en prison après avoir tué. Il était surnommé "Black Sam" ou "Wings" à cause de ses nombreux vols. Il est mort dans sa cellule en 1997 à cause d'une crise cardiaque.**

* * *

**Un minuscule chapitre, mais comme ça je pourrais publier la deuxième partie plus rapidement ;) Et j'aurais de l'avance! Bon... Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! ^o^ **

**Et moi aussi maintenant. Je vais regarder le nouvel épisode de Grey's Anatomy ahah ! ^-^ **

**Allez;**

**Gros Bisous Tout le Monde :3**


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2 -

**Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie du troisième chapitre, merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**En toute honnêteté, je réponds aujourd'hui 'une par une' mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout le temps le faire. Un grand grand grand merci quand même à celles qui prennent la peine de rester une seconde de plus ici pour commenter le chapitre :) **

**Réponses aux review : **

**Eva : **Coucou ! C'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps sur des passages un peu vicieux mais après avoir pris trois grandes bouffées d'air pour décompresser (car ça peut vraiment nous énerver lorsque l'on bloque sur une phrase, ahah!), je finis par y arriver, lol! T'as remarqué aussi ? Klaus a vraiment des pensées salaces depuis le début de cette fiction ! Quel petit pervers :) Merci beaucoup pour ta/tes (XD) reviews. Bonne lecture :)

**SweetyK : **Hey! Merci pour ce gentil compliment :)

**elo69 : **Elle s'inquiète, et après elle le masse et tout, x) Sans se rendre compte que Klaus ne fait que ça pour jouer avec elle. En même temps, ça m'aurait un peu étonnée qu'une fille comme Caroline puisse mettre à terre un gars comme Klaus ! Après tout, Caroline n'a reçu aucun entraînement... Oui, c'était mignon, intense et ça m'a donné le sourire aux lèvres quand il lui a pris le poignet pour lui montrer la position parfaite!

**la-plume-du-temps : **Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :) Ouais en quelque sorte. Pour résumer, le plan des Mikaelson était de trouver des adolescents qui ne sont pas encore impliqués dans les histoires du Conseil et de les amener de leur côté. Les élus sont : Tyler (qui a été pris en charge par Klaus), Jeremy (par Kol), Stefan (par Rebekah) mais on souligne bien que pour celui-ci, ça risque d'être plus compliqué car Damon est déjà membre du Conseil et qu'il pourrait suivre les traces de son frère, ensuite il y a Elena et Katherine (prises en charge par Elijah) mais elles sont connues pour être très proches des Salvatore. Je dis ça, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ta question x). Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment des pions, ou alors peut-être était-ce l'idée originale, mais maintenant ils sont traités comme des égaux (enfin il y a toujours une espèce de hiérarchie mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.) Ils sont du côté des Mikaelson et sont loyaux. Ahah je suis contente de voir que tu aimes Esther (enfin je crois?) en tout cas, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur elle dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ma réponse ne t'a pas trop ennuyée lol ! ^o^

**Lea Michaelson : **Merci pour ta review :)

**Psalde : **De rien, ça me fait plaisir :) Oui le niveau anglais de cette fiction est assez hard, je l'avais précisée au tout début car on peut souvent tomber sur des fictions de ce genre. C'est surtout beaucoup de vocabulaire sur la criminalité et j'admets que même moi, j'ai dû consulter à plusieurs reprises le dico. :)

**klaroline68 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Voici la suite. A bientôt ^-^

**Guimauve : **ahah merci !

**XxDreamxX : **Oui j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de varier, ça fait un peu "je t'aime moi non plus" x) Caroline... Ouais je pense qu'elle essaie de comprendre ce que ça signifie, mais dans ce chapitre elle va surtout faire attention à sa survie, car elle se rend compte de plus en plus que l'homme à côté d'elle ne fait pas partie des "gentils". ahah!

**Natchos : **J'adore le nom x3 Merci, c'est super gentil ^o^

**yumeriku : **Coucou :) Toujours! C'est tellement vrai, et le plus souvent j'ai tendance à caser les mauvais garçons avec la jeune fille (généralement blonde ). J'ai l'impression que tout le monde attend ce moment précis, lorsque Caroline va découvrir que Tyler est aussi impliqué dans toute cette histoire x) Bonnie? Hm... Elle n'apparaîtra pas avant quelques chapitres. Je fais de mon mieux, lol, mais j'essaie de publier le plus vite possible :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas ^o^

**Guest : **Il faudra un peu de patience pour le 'kiss', mais tu verras que tu ne ressentiras aucun manque, les prochains chapitres menacent une accumulation de scènes Klaroline :) De rien, c'est vrai qu'elle est très originale et différente de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire.

**FanKlaroline :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ce moment là. Tyler aussi n'est pas au courant qu'elle est avec Klaus, de rien et merci en même temps ahah! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^o^

**Amande :** Et moi j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire :) Personnellement, je n'ai fais qu'adorer cette fiction jusqu'à la fin. Je me rends compte que vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus nombreuses à vouloir un affrontement Tyler/Caroline sur ce petit secret et je le comprends franchement. Moi-même j'attendais ce moment avec impatience :)

**Fabulous** : Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_Partie 2_

Caroline regardait le bord de la falaise. Il y avait une longue chute qui menait vers le bas, sur les rochers déchiquetés. Ils atteignirent finalement la côte de la montagne, se tordants dans les virages qui passaient d'un côté à l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arriver là où il voulait sans passer par cette escalade.

Il gardait le contrôle sur elle, lui tenant la main, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était fatiguée, épuisée, et qu'elle commençait à se sentir comme si elle allait vomir à tout moment. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle sentait des ampoules sous ses pieds se former, lui donnant des piqûres tandis que ses chaussures se creusaient dans sa peau brute. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Peu importe la gentillesse qu'il affichait en ce moment, ce n'était que de passage. Il avait les pires sautes d'humeurs. Il reviendrait probablement menaçant ou essaierait de lui enlever son pantalon dans la seconde.

« Combien de temps cela va prendre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, continue de me suivre.

- Te suivre où ?

- Contente-toi de garder le rythme.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où nous allons ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser que je te dois des explications, Caroline. Je crois que j'ai déjà été assez clair : je m'occupe de tout ici.

- T'occuper de quoi ? Tu continues à prétendre que tu as une sorte de plan. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Au moins me dire quelle est ma part dans tout cela.

- Ta part est de faire en sorte d'obéir à tout ce que je dis et de ne pas me déranger. Tu vois, j'ai l'intention de sortir d'ici dans les prochains jours, et je peux soit te prendre avec moi, soit te laisser pourrir ici.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Je me doutais que ça te rendrait plus gentille, sourit-il, tu pensais vraiment que tu allais avoir une escorte de police sur l'île? Mes frères viendront me recueillir, et je n'ai pas à t'emporter avec moi.

- Où vont-ils venir te prendre ?

- Loin d'ici. Ils ne seront pas heureux de te voir. L'avantage principale de l'ensemble de ce carnage était que pendant un certain temps, tout le monde penserait que je suis mort, me laissant libre de continuer les affaires de famille, et de prendre certains malheureux ennemis complètement par surprise.

- Que vont-ils faire de moi ? Lorsqu'ils me verront ?

- Tu veux dire _si _ils te voient ? Si j'ai décidé de te garder en vie et de t'emmener avec moi ? Oh, je suis sûr que tu seras tuée dans les premières minutes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres options, aucune qui te plairait en tout cas.

- Alors, c'est ça ? Mourir ici ou mourir ailleurs dans quelques jours ? Voilà à quoi sont restreints mes choix ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas l'intention de te sortir de l'avion. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à cela…

- Eh bien, je te suggère d'y penser maintenant !

- J'y travaille.

- Non, ce n'est pas assez ! Si tu veux juste me laisser mourir tu ferais mieux de me tuer maintenant ! Je ne vais pas passer les prochains jours, à te tenir compagnie simplement pour que je puisse te distraire.

- Je ne voulais pas dire-, commença-t-il, Caroline, calme-toi.

- Me calmer ? Tu t'attends à ce que je sois calme à ce sujet, juste parce que tu peux l'être lorsque tu parles de la fin de ma vie ? Je ne suis évidemment pas une personne pour toi, je suis juste quelqu'un avec qui tu veux jouer. Quelque chose pour te divertir jusqu'à ce que tu puisses retourner avec eux. Eh bien, je ne veux pas être, et je ne serai pas ton jouet. »

Elle regarda la falaise. Ce n'était pas trop loin. La chute la tuerait instantanément. Si elle devait choisir entre une mort instantanée ou une mort qui la tenait en haleine, la première lui semblait mieux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, fit quelques pas en arrière, puis se mit à courir vers la falaise.

Son regard attrapa son visage. Elle allait le faire. Il sentit tout son corps se refroidir et s'envahir de peur. Il se déchira derrière elle et la tira avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en approcher. Il était sûr qu'elle ne bluffait pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il l'aurait attrapée.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, es-tu folle ? »

Il l'avait arrachée aussi loin du bord que possible et l'avait plaquée contre le sol, se jetant sur elle pour l'empêcher de faire une deuxième tentative.

« Je sais que toi tu l'es, cracha-t-elle, quelle importance que je le sois aussi ? »

Elle essaya de le pousser d'elle, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il avait l'air furieux contre elle.

« Tu allais sauter de la falaise ? Comment pourrais-tu faire ça ?!

- Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée ? Pour que je puisse te divertir un peu plus longtemps ? Te tenir compagnie ? Parce que tu veux quelque chose avec quoi jouer jusqu'à ce que tes frères arrivent ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Klaus. Tu me l'as très bien décrit tout à l'heure. Si je suis vivante, je suis une responsabilité envers toi. Tu me tueras par la suite. Je voulais juste te battre sur ce jeu.

- Non. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela comme ça, je voulais juste te rendre plus coopérative, c'est tout.

- Tu veux dire plus susceptible de coucher avec toi de mon plein gré ? Tu pensais que je voudrais essayer de sauver ma vie en m'utilisant contre toi ? Tu as montré assez clairement que tu étais intéressé par moi.

- Je ne veux pas de ça. Je te l'ai dit, je ne voudrais jamais être avec quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie. Cela inclut, toi couchant avec moi pour une quelconque monnaie d'échange. Je n'aurais jamais essayé de te manipuler d'une telle façon.

- Retour au bel acte du gentil gars ? Prétendant qu'il y avait d'autres raisons qui te poussaient à me sortir de cet avion, autres que de coucher avec moi ? Tes sautes d'humeur me donnent le coup du lapin.

- Et si je t'avais sortie de là parce que je te trouvais attrayante ? Parce que, oui, à ce moment-là je ne voulais rien de plus que t'avoir. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'unique et de magnifique chez toi, que je ne pouvais pas laisser descendre avec l'avion. Pourquoi est-ci si important ? Je t'ai sauvée, non ? Cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ?

- Non, pas si tu m'as sauvée dans l'unique but de jouer avec moi pendant quelques jours avant de me tuer.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer.

- Tu viens à peine de le dire. Je ne peux pas rester en vie. Si tu ne le fais pas, tes frères le feront. »

Il s'éloigna afin de la laisser se relever légèrement et s'assit en face d'elle, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, la forçant à le regarder.

« J'ai besoin que tu me regardes. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je ne mens pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je ne vais pas non plus laisser mes frères le faire. Tout ce que j'ai dit à ce sujet, était pour te faire arrêter de poser des questions, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses de cette manière. Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai jamais considéré le fait de te laisser ici ou de mettre fin à ta vie.

- Mais comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu sais que je suis une responsabilité. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as aucun problème à tuer des gens. Pourquoi devrais-je croire un mot de ce que tu dis ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. »

Elle le regarda et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il les éloigna lentement de son visage pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens, les tenant comme si elle pouvait aussitôt faire un sprint vers la falaise s'il les lâchait. Elle commença à pleurer. Elle le croyait et se détestait pour cela. Il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Et maintenant, elle montrait ses faiblesses et n'arrivait pas à les lui cacher. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il la voit pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, sanglotait-elle, je ne voulais pas sauter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas rester assise et attendre que tu me tues. Si tu dois le faire, s'il te plaît, fais-le maintenant. Ne me fais pas attendre. »

Il fut étonné par son courage. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort ou du fait qu'il puisse prendre sa propre vie. Elle ne voulait simplement pas être tourmentée par ce qui pèserait dans sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, le feu dans ses yeux, qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait enduré pire que cela, et qu'elle ne voulait pas y faire face à nouveau. Quelque chose lui était arrivé et il venait d'en faire une mission de la découvrir.

« Ecoute-moi, Caroline. Je ne vais rien laisser t'arriver. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Tu entends ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Il la regarda, vérifiant que le message avait été compris, puis la tira sur ses pieds, ne lâchant pas sa main.

Elle le regarda tenir sa main, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore lâchée.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser courir vers les falaises une nouvelle fois, sourit-il. Je la garde fermer jusqu'à notre arrivée au niveau de la mer. »

* * *

Kol et Jeremy avaient quelques affaires à prendre en charge. Niklaus avait fait un nettoyage infiniment plus facile en activant les détonateurs, lorsqu''il avait été guidé dans la voiture de police, mais il y avait eu quelques retardataires.

Jeremy tenait deux battes de baseball, l'une était en bois alors que l'autre était en aluminium.

« Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il. »

Kol désigna celle en bois, et Jeremy la lui lança.

« Tu vois, Jer, toujours commencer par les genoux. Dit Kol, brisant l'objet dans l'homme à sa droite, puis il fit une pause pour s'assurer que Jeremy avait bien vu, avant de faire la même chose pour celui de gauche. »

Le deuxième coup fit voler en éclats la batte de baseball.

« Je déteste quand ça fait ça, soupira Kol en pointant son objet cassé du doigt, l'aluminium est complètement différent et n'a pas la même sensation. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en contenter pour le moment. »

Jeremy lui lança la deuxième batte.

« Genoux en premier, ventre, le dos, puis la tête, dit Kol, de cette façon, ils ne sentent plus la douleur, et ça leur donne un peu plus de temps pour parler lorsque tu souhaites leur tirer des informations.

- Je ne parlerai pas, grogna l'homme.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Kol, puisque je m'en fiche complètement de ce que tu as à me dire. Je veux juste voir ton cerveau repeindre le sol. »

Il lui asséna un autre coup.

* * *

Ils avaient descendu l'autre côté de la montagne, et Caroline pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Elle était épuisée, en sueur, affamée.

Il n'avait jamais lâché sa main. Il avait dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait la garder proche de lui au cas où elle essaierait de nouveau de se jeter d'une falaise, mais il ne l'avait jamais lâchée, même lorsque leurs pieds avaient touché le sable.

« Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il, se souvenant de la rive.

- Ça ressemble exactement à la même chose de l'autre côté.

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, nous attendons que la marée soit basse. Elle devrait l'être dans quelques heures. Dit-il, regardant par-dessus les tirets dans le sable, essayant de comprendre le laps de temps. Cela ne fonctionnerait que si c'était le bon moment. La marée devait être à son plus bas. »

Il la regarda et remarqua sa façon de se tenir d'un air chancelant.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Non, je vais bien, contra-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, dit-il. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Ses yeux le jaugèrent avec méfiance. S'endormir devant lui semblait une très mauvaise idée.

Il lut son expression.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui rappela-t-il, tu peux t'endormir. Tu seras en sécurité.

- Je suis trop intelligente pour te croire, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, c'est pourquoi tu me plais, sourit-il. »

Elle sentit son estomac faire une bascule. Avait-il dit qu'elle lui plaisait ? Non, il ne voulait pas dire cela comme ça. Concentre-toi, Caroline. Elle voulait juste dormir. Mais que ferait-il si elle fermait les yeux.

« Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il. Très bien, voyons ce que nous pourrions faire à ce sujet. »

Elle le regarda retourner son esprit pour une solution.

« Fouille-moi, offrit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Fouille-moi et essaie de trouver une arme si tu as tellement peur de fermer les yeux devant moi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant. Il se mit en position, tenant ses bras sur les côtés comme si elle était un agent de la TSA [1] avec sa baguette de détection de métaux.

« Allez, fais comme tu le sens, offrit-il. »

Hésitante, elle s'approcha de lui, et le palpa sur les côtés.

« Très bien, j'ai compris, pas d'armes.

- Tu vas devoir faire un peu mieux que cela. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de fouiller mes poches. »

Elle retourna ses poches arrières puis leur donna une petite tape avant de s'éloigner. Il lui sourit, appréciant son malaise à son invitation ouverte à tâtons. Il mit sa hanche devant elle, lui rappelant qu'il y avait ses poches de pantalon avant également.

Elle hésita, mais glissa soigneusement sa main dans sa poche avant, collant l'extérieur le plus près possible. Elle ne voulait pas être trop près de n'importe quoi. Il hocha la tête vers elle pour qu'elle essaie l'autre poche, souriant comme s'il s'amusait de sa mascarade. Elle détestait le fait qu'il appréciait cela.

Il sentit sa main lamer sa poche avant gauche et en sortir rapidement. Même si le sentiment n'était que momentané, il devait fermer les yeux et penser à autre chose pour se distraire. S'il laissait son esprit se concentrer sur ses mains qui courraient sur lui, un flux de sang commencerait à se précipiter quelque part tout près de l'endroit où sa main l'avait effleuré, et cela rendrait la situation légèrement maladroite.

« Ok, c'est bon, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas continuer à vérifier ? La taquina-t-il. Je pourrais cacher une arme dans beaucoup d'autres endroits…

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cela aurait une grande importance, car tu peux tout aussi bien me tuer à mains nues, dit-elle. »

Il vit sa peur et son appréhension. Elle avait raison. Ce serait facile. Un petit cou aussi mince. Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une seule main pour le tordre. Mais cette pensée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit avant maintenant. Il ne voulait pas faire ça.

« Je ne le ferai pas, lui assura-t-il, je te l'ai dit, tu es en sécurité avec moi. »

Elle hésita. Il pouvait bien voir qu'elle était épuisée. Elle avait besoin de sommeil avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans sa prochaine étape de voyage.

« Tu vas me laisser mourir ici si je m'endors, murmura-t-elle.

- Non.

- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, dit-elle. »

Il la regarda. Il était encore en proie à l'idée de déchirer ses vêtements, de faire courir ses mains sur son corps nu, avant de rentrer en elle. Mais maintenant, il y avait d'autres choses joignant ces petites idées. Elle était intelligente, méfiante, courageuse. Elle avait le feu et était différente. Elle discutait avec lui depuis le début, et il avait appris à l'aimer. Il aimait le fait qu'elle ne tremble pas devant lui. Mais en même temps, il y avait ce nouveau besoin brûlant qui le tuait intérieurement. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

« Donc, si je peux te convaincre que je ne vais pas te tuer, tu seras d'accord pour dormir un peu ? Offrit-il.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas comment… Accepta-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête, puis atteignit ses mains.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable, se couchant sur le dos, tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Elle trébucha, légèrement surprise par son geste et essaya de s'éloigner de lui.

« Que fais-tu ? Balbutia-t-elle. »

Sa main était sur l'une de ses jambes, essayant de la tirer vers le bas alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui.

« Détends-toi, Caroline, je n'essaie rien.

- Alors ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer ce que ton esprit à en tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager, mais il la gardait serrée contre lui.

- Regarde. Tu es au-dessus de moi. Je ne peux pas partir sans que tu ne le remarques. Si j'essaie de m'éclipser lorsque tu seras endormie, je te réveillerai en même temps.

- Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper. »

Lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'elle n'allait pas se dégager, il déplaça les mains qui la maintenaient pour les mettre sur le sable à ses côtés. Cela allait être plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle se pressa contre lui, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient enroulées le long de ses côtés et ses hanches se pressaient contre lui d'une manière plutôt gênante. Elle bougea un peu contre lui en essayant de se mettre à l'aise et le frottement lui fit mordre la lèvre, essayant de ne pas penser combien elle se sentait bien contre lui.

_Pense à quelque chose de dégoûtant. Pense aux vieilles dames dans leurs sous-vêtements. Pense à ce cadavre recouvert de vers que tu as vu l'année dernière et à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui ne te ferait pas penser à elle pressée contre toi, à la chaleur de son corps, ce qui se passerait si vous étiez dans la même position mais nus, tu n'aurais qu'à… NON ! Vieilles dames ! Vers ! Cadavre !_

« Tu pourrais toujours me tuer dans mon sommeil, chuchota-t-elle. »

Il attrapa son regard fixé sur ses mains. Les mains qui en avaient tué beaucoup, mais qui ne la tueraient pas.

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua ses yeux qui commençaient à flotter, désireux de se fermer complètement. Elle voulait s'endormir, mais elle avait besoin d'être encore un peu plus convaincue.

Il hésita un instant avant de poser ses mains sur l'un de ses côtés, et de les glisser sous l'ourlet de son T-shirt, de sorte qu'elles furent contre le bas de son dos, les doigts écartés sur la peau la plus douce et enivrante. Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose de pointu comme elle semblait aimer le faire, pour lui dire de retirer sa main de son corps. Au lieu de cela, elle sembla simplement confuse.

« Tu sens mes mains ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle hocha de la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Bien. Tu peux dormir. Tu te réveilleras si tu sens mes mains se déplacer. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal si elles sont ici.

- S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas, murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Maintenant dors. »

Il resta parfaitement immobile tandis qu'il la regardait s'endormir. Sa respiration se cala à la même vitesse que la sienne, sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Il retraça les motifs de son dos du bout des doigts d'un air absent.

De belles femmes s'étaient déjà endormies sur lui avant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il préférait qu'elles restent avec lui pour la nuit, d'ailleurs c'était généralement mieux qu'elles partent après, mais parfois il ne faisait rien à ce sujet. Ce n'était vraiment pas si terrible, d'avoir une femme nue endormie, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule ou sa poitrine, toujours rincée de la transpiration et du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Elles avaient toujours disparu le lendemain matin. Il n'était pas du genre à échanger les numéros au petit-déjeuner. Il avait perdu le compte de toutes les femmes qu'il avait eu. Elles avaient toutes été des spécimens exquis en beauté, et étaient toutes tombées en morceaux à son contact. Mais les belles femmes étaient généralement des créatures peu profondes, ennuyeuses, simples. Elles n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup plus de choses dans leurs jolies petites têtes. Il n'avait jamais repensé une deuxième fois à l'une d'elles, après les avoir regardées partir.

La fille calée contre lui était différente. Il n'y avait jamais eu de moments dans sa vie comme celui-ci, où il avait été dans une position aussi intime sans avoir eu de relations sexuelles. Il se demanda si cela finirait par arriver avec elle. Elle serait sublime, avec tout son feu, il en était sûr. Elle donnait l'impression de le vouloir par moments, mais elle se retenait. Il essayait de l'amadouer sans la pousser. Ne jamais pousser. Ce devait être son choix, sinon ça n'aurait aucune signification. Il n'était pas habitué à attendre aussi longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, il pouvait attendre beaucoup plus longtemps si cela signifiait qu'il obtiendrait finalement une vue parfaite sur sa façon d'être. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que sa personnalité enflammée pourrait faire avec lui dans son lit, où comment incroyable ce serait d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'avait enfin défié, il voulait le découvrir. Il sentait sa peau contre sa main et cela lui fit encore plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette torture qui se fabriquait en lui. Il pouvait la sentir, elle était juste là. Si seulement les choses étaient différentes, si seulement elle pouvait un jour le lui permettre.

Il la regarda, paisiblement endormie, drapée sur lui. Il avait quelques heures. Il pouvait laisser ses yeux se fermer.

Avant un long moment, il s'endormit enfin.

* * *

**Lexique :**

**[1]** **« Transportation Security Administration »** autrement appelée « TSA » est l'Agence nationale américaine de sécurité.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je ne soulignerai plus les clins d'oeils sur les épisodes qui sont déjà passés car je pense que maintenant que vous vous y attendez, vous pourrez facilement les repérer. Voili voilou ! (mais sinon pour ce chapitre, c'était bien le "that's why i like you" du 3x16 ;D)

**P.S** : Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographes, mais comprenez bien que je ne passe pas trois heures à tout re-vérifier, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas un gros problème et que mes phrases ne sont pas trop ambiguës. Je réfléchis à l'idée d'une éventuelle correctrice, et s'il y a des volontaires, qu'ils ou elles n'hésitent pas. Après c'est juste une idée et je ne sais pas si je vais le faire. Je me dis juste que ça faciliterait la moitié du travail que j'ai à faire ;)

**Bisous Tout Le Monde :3**


End file.
